<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Chaos and Darkness by snakie11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702125">The Art of Chaos and Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakie11/pseuds/snakie11'>snakie11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Slave Trade, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakie11/pseuds/snakie11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the best bounty hunter in the parsec and she's his most valuable mission yet...</p><p>After returning Grogu to the Jedi, Din is alone once again.  He takes one last job with the promise of enough credits for him to never have to accept another bounty again.  But this job proves to be different from all the rest.  </p><p>She's nameless, no record and no history.  The planet Din is required to take her to is a ghost story and she's not offering up any answers.  As Din struggles in a war against himself, the bounty takes a turn for the worst, revealing dark secrets at every turn.  The further Din goes, the lower his chance of survival becomes.  But he wants answers and he won't stop until he gets them, even if it means breaking his creed.    </p><p>Together, they embark on a journey to the edges of the galaxy, uncovering secrets that have been buried for eons.  Din is faced with the startling the realization that the galaxy has never been what he has thought and the chilling question: was the Empire ever truly defeated?  Or just waiting in the shadows to rise from the ashes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Valda and Din's story has been a work in progress for quite a while and I am so excited to finally share this with you!  </p><p>There is violence, sex and swearing in this book along with some much darker elements and themes.  The rating for this book is mature and there may be triggering events and material as well.  </p><p>The timeline of this story takes place after the finale of Season Two of the Mandalorian.  However you will notice some other elements of history such as Mandalore, Moraband and the Sith that don't fit in this time period.  I know this but I wanted to include these aspects and characters because I rarely seem them written into stories.  Much of the history and aspect of Sith culture is derived from Star Wars the Old Republic.  I also have taken the liberty of creating a few of my own pieces of Sith society.</p><p>Overall this story contains a myriad of characters and important historic events that may not all fit into the timeline of the Mandalorian.  I understand this and wanted to write this story the way I envisioned it.  </p><p>The New Order Sith is not supposed to be the First Order.  It comes before the creation of the First Order and rise of Kylo Ren.   </p><p>Pronunciation Guide:</p><p>Valda (Val-duh) Aslyran (As-leer-an)</p><p>Din (Di-in) Djarin (Di-jar-in)</p><p> Darth (Dar-th) Kchaos (Cha-os)</p><p>Darth (Dar-th) Krayt (Kray-at)</p><p>Darth (Dar-th) Fayal (Fee-all)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda knew the Mandalorian was here for her. </p><p> </p><p>So that made these her last few moments of blessed freedom.  She monitored his approached through the humming beams of the cell, peering as close as she dared to the blue lasers.  Heat seared her face.  </p><p>The Mandalorian was tall, shoulders broad and face hidden behind the helmet that was never to leave his head in the presence of others. His silver beskar armor glinted in the dim light of the storage room, checkered and scratched from battle.  Identical blasters were holstered on either side of his hips and a long, wicked-looking rifle was strapped to his back.  His cowl was filthy and torn, but twisted to the side to allow easy access to the rifle and the jetpack he wore.  His helmeted gaze never seemed to falter from Valda's impromptu prison cell or her guard, the Trandoshan, who stood in front of it.   </p><p>The Mandalorian was not going to kill her; that much she knew.  No, she would be delivered alive at all costs.  Valda closed her eyes as the Mandalorian came to a stop in front of her cell.  Her heart rate kept it's steady, irritating beat.  It rarely fluctuated at all these days.  Room for fear had long since left her in addition to the lack of nutrients and water.  She had little energy to move or speak.</p><p>"I'm here for the prisoner." The Mandalorian's voice was low and rough, filtered through the voice modulator in his helmet.  The voice of a man who was no stranger to death and blood.  </p><p>The Trandoshan hissed, his tongue slithering between his teeth. "Let me sssee the fob."</p><p>The Mandalorian obliged, removing the fob from a satchel on his side with a gloved hand.  The fob let out a series of harsh beeps, blinking red as it zeroed in on Valda's presence.  Satisfied, the Trandoshan pushed himself to his full towering height.  He handed the Mandalorian a data pad. "Your employersssss asked for ssssspecific instructions regarding her travel and delivery.  Would be wisssse not to disobey them."</p><p>The Mandalorian did not bother to look at the pad before stowing it away.  He gave a sharp nod to the Trandoshan.  "Bring her out."</p><p>The Trandoshan looked inclined to snap at the beskar-clad warrior but thought better of it.  He hissed but turned and tapped the code into the key pad.  With a whoosh the blue beams around Valda disappeared.  "She has ssssshock collar on.  I would advissssse against removing it at any time."  The Trandoshan held up the remote operator to the collar.  "One wrong move and"- He looked to Valda and pressed the button. </p><p>Valda was long since used to the pain but the sudden onslaught of electricity still shocked her system.  Her body convulsed and her muscles spasmed.  The breath was stolen from her as her knees slammed into the dirt, sending up small plumes of dust into her face.  Valda coughed, body shaking.  The Trandoshan turned to the Mandalorian.  "She's not ssssso difficult to control once you learn the right methodsssss."</p><p>The Mandalorian said nothing but Valda could sense his gaze on her though it was impossible to tell through his helmet.  The Trandoshan tested the restraints around Valda's wrists.  His scaly fingers wrapped around the thing fabric of her shirt, yanking her to her feet.  She wobbled on legs too weak to hold her.  The world spun with the sudden movement. </p><p>"Where issss my money?" The Trandoshan hissed to the Mandalorian.  </p><p>The Mandalorian withdrew a pouch from his belt and tossed it to the giant lizard, who opened it greedily and thumbed through the credits.  Satisfied, he closed it and turned to Valda.  He held up the shock collar remote.  "Once more for good measssssure?"</p><p>Valda spit in his face.</p><p>The Trandoshan snarled at her, slamming his finger down on the button.  Valda hit the ground, knees barking in protest.  If she ever found the Trandoshan again, she would kill him.  Slowly.  </p><p>"That's enough," the Mandalorian's voice vaguely filtered through the static in her head.   "She's no use to me brain dead."  The Trandoshan growled and tossed the remote to the armored bounty hunter. He pocketed the device.  The giant lizard hissed at Valda.  "Good riddance."  Then his hulking figure disappeared into the gloom.  </p><p>"Get up."  The Mandalorian prodded her in the ribs.  Valda coughed, throat horse.  Blood and saliva spilled into the dirt.  Wetness leaked from beneath the collar around her neck, staining the front of her shirt.</p><p>"For fuck's sake," the Mandalorian muttered.  "They want you alive, not coughing up your internal organs."  He looked into the shadows where the Trandoshan had disappeared.  "Idiot."  His hands pulled on the back of Valda's shirt as he hauled her to her feet.  Her body screamed it's protest but she took one slow, stumbling step forward.</p><p>"Let's go."  The Mandalorian moved behind her, hand resting on his blaster.  He directed through the small landing platform to his ship.  An old but modified cargo freighter equipped with new guns and armor.  He lowered the ramp, still scanning the area through his helmet.  "Walk," he said once the ramp reached the ground.</p><p>Valda forced her legs to obey, walking unsteadily up the ramp and into the dark cargo hold.<br/>
In the dim lighting she could vaguely make out old crates stacked atop one another and pushed against the walls.  It was a decent sized ship, with a long corridor to the left that led to the sealed cockpit.  To her right at the back of the large space were two more doors, one presumably for his quarters and the other to storage or a med bay maybe. </p><p>The Mandalorian gave her a push toward the wall in the back corner that sent her stumbling.  "Sit."</p><p>Valda all but collapsed where he pointed.  The durasteel walls and floor were like ice through her thin clothes.  The Mandalorian left the collar around her neck and looped a length of chain from her wrists to the wall.  He checked the restraints twice and she sensed his dissatisfaction with them as if he was more used to another way of securing his bounties. Eventually he stood, walking along the corridor and disappearing through the doors to the cockpit. The hiss and slam of the durasteel and the feeling of the ship rising off the planet floor were the final indication of Valda's sealed fate.</p><p>She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, listening to the hum of the ship.  Blood slowly dripped from the raw skin around her neck.</p><p>Death couldn't come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Din Djarin stared at the endless void of space before him, trying and failing not to look at the empty seat to his right.</b>
</p>
<p>The absence of the child, Grogu, as his companion was still an open wound that stung more than he cared to admit. He never would have guessed he would miss having the little guy around so much. But Din knew Grogu was in a better and safer place than he could ever offer him.</p>
<p>This was the first job he'd taken since the events of Moff Gideon's ship and Din strangely felt out of his element.  Almost as if he'd lost his edge.  As if he'd forgotten how to be the cold and unforgiving man he was before Grogu and the rest of his... friends?<br/><br/><em>Were they friends?  Do I have friends?</em><br/><br/>Din pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.  He needed to focus and forget about the past.  It would only distract him more and lead to his own death or failure to deliver this bounty.  He fished out the data pad the Trandoshan had given him.   The screen glowed as it came to life.<br/><br/>Din had known ahead of time this job would be time consuming.  Not because of issues of tracking down the quarry- in fact that had been the easy part.  The difficult and time consuming part was where he'd been instructed to take this woman.  A system and planet he'd never heard of.</p>
<p><em>Moraband</em>.</p>
<p>Not only was it unfamiliar but it was at least a week's of travel away not counting the fuel and resource stops. Din never would have taken this job if it weren't for the promised pay.  An astronomical amount.  An amount that gave him the option of never having to accept another bounty again. <br/><br/>The prospect of that was something that never would have appealed to him before.  But after the events that had occurred a little less than a month ago, things were different.  He was different.  </p>
<p>Now retirement on a quiet planet someplace seemed nice. Maybe he'd go back to visit Cara. Buy a farm.  Live in peace. </p>
<p>Din input the coordinates of the route into the ship and settled in as he made the jump to hyperspace.  The blackness around him gave way to the stars streaming past at lightspeed in a display of blue, azure and white.  He glanced down, remembering the data pad.  It held the basic info, the reward amount, the delivery planet but some of the instructions were more specific, not to remove the restraints under any circumstances or leave the prisoner alone-</p>
<p>
  <em>shit</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at the closed door behind him. She seemed hardly conscious when he'd left her.  And prone to pass out at any second.  What damage could she possibly do?  Still, it was imperative to his employers she was delivered alive.  He pushed himself to his feet and the doors hissed open as he strode out of the cockpit.  </p>
<p>The dim lights of the cargo hold flickered overhead as they flew.  She was just where he'd left her, sitting on the floor, wrists restrained.  He wished he'd had time to outfit this ship with the carbonite machine like the Razor Crest.  It would have made this job much easier.<br/><br/>The woman's head was to the side, her eyes closed.  Blood dripped from her neck, the shock collar glinting in the hazy light. The remote felt like a weight in his pocket but he didn't dare remove it if even if she seemed harmless.</p>
<p>He'd learned nothing was ever as it seemed.</p>
<p>The shadows cast dark angles across her bronzed skin. Her hair, as black as the void of space around them, was loose and brushed just across her collarbones. Her cheekbones were so sharp he wondered when the last time she had been given real food. Or water.  She felt as if she weighed little to nothing when he'd pulled her to her feet by the back of her shirt.  His helmet told him she was alive but just barely. Her pulse was so faint he half expected it to stop at any moment.</p>
<p>Din turned to the side, opening one of the crates stacked against the wall.  Inside were stock piles of rations.  He nudged the prisoner with his foot. "Wake up."</p>
<p>She stirred, eyes opening slowly and fixing upon him.  Those eyes had given him a start when he'd first seen her. Gold and amber and orange seemed mixed within them, like a desert sunset on Tatooine. She blinked at him, almost uncomprehending but the movement seemed more animalistic than anything.</p>
<p>"Eat." He tossed the packaged food at her feet.</p>
<p>She uncoiled faster than he was aware she was capable of. The thin length of chain allowed her to just reach the package and tear it open aggressively. She had downed half the food by the time he had put the lid back on the crate.  She finished the entire thing in a matter of minutes and leaned back again, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"The Trandoshan was starving you."  His voice was eerie in the silence of the ship.  So strange to talk to any one other than Grogu now.  To another human being. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes. "What's it to you?"</p>
<p>"I need you alive if I am to receive my payment."</p>
<p>"He fed me twice a week.  Two rations.  Plenty of water."  Her eyes glowed in the dark, two burning embers.  "I'd expect you to do the same."</p>
<p>"No."  He could have sworn something flashed in her eyes.  He continued.  "It was killing you.  Slowly but surely.  Breaking your body down.  Continue it and you'll be dead by the time we reach our destination."<br/><br/>Her gaze was on him, unblinking.  Despite himself, despite the armor and helmet- it felt as if she were looking into his soul.  His brutalized, tattered soul and seeing every single piece of him.  The hair on his neck rose.  <br/><br/>The woman leaned back again and finally closed her eyes.  Din shuddered slightly and shook off the feeling.  He really was going soft to be unnerved by a starved female, half his size.  He wasn't even sure if he could still call himself a Mandalorian.</p>
<p>He'd broken the creed how many times?</p>
<p>From beneath his helmet he studied her.  Her name wasn't listed on the data pad. Just a chain code with a basic description.  Weight and height and other physical attributes. Plus the bolded warning that she was considered to be an extreme threat.</p>
<p>Din stood and moved to the storage closet that currently housed his weapons and ammunition. This wasn't the same as the Razor Crest and he missed the old classic.  After a few upgrades this one had moved welled enough and blended in.  It also was a plus that it had more space. Still though, he felt a sense of longing for the familiarity of the Razor Crest and the memories of Grogu it held.</p>
<p>He shook his head at himself. When had he ever been one to get so attached to things?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian was either stupid or he didn't care if she killed him.</p><p>Starving her was the only way to ensure her captor's safety, even the Trandoshan had understood that.  And the one before him.  And before him.  </p><p>But Valda wasn't going to complain about the food.  The second it hit her system, she felt the energy surging.  Unfortunately it also seemed to awaken a few pain receptors as well.  But she could handle that- would gladly take the pain if it meant regaining her strength and power.  Just one ration wasn't enough to get her fully back but it was better.  And if the Mandalorian had spoken true and did not plan to starve her it was only a matter of time.  </p><p>Patience was essential.  </p><p>Valda knew he was taking her to Moraband.  She knew it was systems away from where she had been taken.  She was counting on it- one week, maybe two.  Her strength would return and she would snap the Mandalorian's neck before he had a chance to think.  This ship would be hers along with the weapons and his armor.  A considerable amount could be made from the pure beskar.  Though she would have to be carful about where she sold it.  That kind of sale attracted a lot of unwanted attention. </p><p>But with his ship she was free to settle on any backwater planet she wished.  Or hide in plain sight in a giant city.  The ship also ensured escape- something she did not previously have.  If any other bounty hunters or mercenaries came looking she could dispatch them, pack up her life and move to the next system.</p><p>Kill, cleanse and repeat.  The cycle could go on forever.</p><p>The Mandalorian stood with her back to him, trusting the flimsy chains to hold her.  He methodically cleaned each blaster and rifle, removing it from the arsenal of weapons he kept behind the durasteel panels.  Each piece was taken apart, wiped down, reassembled and then replaced to it's spot.  He was nothing if disciplined.  He finished the last weapon and closed the paneled doors as the ship rocked in space, exploding from hyperspace.</p><p>Immediately an alarm sounded from the cockpit, a high pitched beeping.  The Mandalorian spun toward the sound and disappeared behind the hissing doors. The ship shuddered and then lurched forward.  Valda pressed herself against the wall and listen closely over the hum of the engine.  The unmistakable sound of guns firing exploded through space.  </p><p>She heard the Mandalorian swear loudly from the cockpit and then the ship banked, dropping sharply.  Crates tumbled and smacked against one another as the Mandalorian spun the ship, spiraling away from the fired shots.  Valda grasped the chain bolted to the wall and hung on as the ship banked again and then abruptly dropped.  </p><p>Her stomach rose into her throat and a flying crated crashed into her body.  She hissed in pain, shoving it away with her feet.  More shots rang out and the ship shuddered.  An explosion rocked the cargo hold and the entire ship lurched sideways.  Valda was thrown to the right, the chain snapping around her wrists and jerking her to stop. She let out a groaned as it yanked on the joints, bruising the skin.  The ship dove and spun a final time and then shot into hyperspace. Valda hissed in pain, her body aching.  </p><p>The cockpit doors snapped open and the Mandalorian stormed out.  His entire body was rigid in the beskar armor.  He walked to Valda and grabbed the chain bolted to the wall in one hand and yanked hard.  Valda was dragged toward him and he grasped both her shoulders, throwing her against the durasteel plating.  The breath spilled from her and her head snapped back, striking the wall. The Mandalorian's hand shot out and wrapped around her throat.  "Who the fuck are you?" He snarled through the helmet.</p><p>Valda choked, her fingers grappling helplessly at the hand wrapped around her throat.  </p><p>He loosened his grip on her neck, helmet pressed so close to her face she could see her reflection.  "Answer the damn question."</p><p>Valda coughed.  "I have no idea what you are talking about-"</p><p>"Do not fuck with me," He slammed her back against the wall so hard she saw stars. "I am not in the mood.  Now tell me, why are there mercenaries waiting for my ship the minute we drop from hyperspace, ready to blow us to bits?  Did you know they would be there?  Did you call them?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't-"</p><p>His grip tightened around her throat.  "Don't fucking lie."  </p><p>Her fingers strained at his, his hand like an iron vice.  "Why would I know the people ready to kill me?  If I called them, they would try to take me.  Not blow up your ship."</p><p>The Mandalorian growled, shoving her away.  "I want answers.  My employers made no mention there would be anyone else in pursuit of you or that I would experience any type of complications."</p><p>Valda hit the ground, blackness edging her vision as she gasped for air.  The wound beneath the shock collar burned as if someone had set fire to her skin.  Her throat from bruised from his grip.  She coughed, tasting blood in her mouth.  </p><p>The Mandalorian was staring down at her.  "I've already collected you and your fob.  You should be off the system.  I was told no one else was given a fob for this job."</p><p>"Well," she said hoarsely, "it looks like someone lied."</p><p>He towered over her. "Why?  What makes you valuable enough to warrant such a high reward and multiple tracking fobs?"</p><p>Valda stared at the ground, braced on her hands and knees.  "I don't know."</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"I swear to you, I have no idea."</p><p>"Then why do you have a bounty on your head?  What did you do?"</p><p>"I thought you didn't ask questions."  Valda coughed again and blood dripped from her face.</p><p>The Mandalorian let out a growl.  "They gave me nothing.  Not even your name." </p><p>Valda managed to ease herself into a sitting position.  "They hired you because you're the best.  They knew you would get the job done."</p><p>The Mandalorian stared at her.  She sensed if his helmet were off, his gaze would be forever unyielding.  "Do you know them?" </p><p>"Know who."</p><p>"My employers," he said.  </p><p>Valda looked away from him.  "I'm done talking."</p><p>The Mandalorian's hand clenched into a fist and Valda braced herself, closing her eyes.  But the blow never came.  She opened her eyes. </p><p>The Mandalorian was gone.  </p><p>Valda leaned her head back.  She needed to kill him and get the hell out of here.</p><p>Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din made sure to watch the scanners carefully as they dropped from hyperspace.</p><p>But there was no one waiting for them this time.  He carefully piloted the ship down to the surface of the tiny moon.  He landed on one of the many empty landing pads, setting the ship down with a hiss.  He strode from the cockpit and into the cargo area.  He strapped his rifle back across his back and tied the empty satchel around his waist.</p><p>"Stay put."  He said to the half-passed out female.  She didn't answer, the black and blue bruises around her throat growing with every passing hour.  A flicker of guilt flashed through him.  He shoved it down.  He was a Mandalorian, he needed to start acting like one again.</p><p>Din stepped off ramp and onto the spongy ground of the moon.  The air was so damp and humid he could feel it even through his Beskar.  More than a few people stopped to stare at the silver plated armor and weapons.  In a tiny place like this they probably rarely saw any bounty hunters let alone a Mandalorian.  </p><p>He managed to flag down the cowering space port worker and arrange for his ship to be fueled while he went to restock their food and water.  Din made his way through the spaceport and into the heart of the small city.  He easily located the cantina among the few white-clay buildings.  The door hissed open revealing a small interior with only a few customers and poorly stocked bar.  Din walked up to the counter and the Twi'lek behind the bar looked up at his approach.  His blue-skinned lips stretched into a grin.  "Mando!" </p><p>"Chandu."  Din dipped his head in greeting.  </p><p>"Mando!  It's been so long I was beginning to think one of your crazy jobs finally got the best of you.  But I suppose not."</p><p>Din chuckled softly.  News of Moff Gideon and Grogu would not reach such a small place like this moon.  The people lived in blissful ignorance.  </p><p>Chandu set down a glass in front of Din, though they both knew he wouldn't touch it.  "What brings you all the way out here?  A bounty?"</p><p>Din patted his empty satchel.  "Fuel and resource stop.  And I need information."  He flashed credits in his gloved palm.</p><p>Chandu nodded animatedly.  "Of course.  Ask away."  </p><p>Din passed his satchel across the counter to Chandu who began to fill the bag with a small assortment of ration packets.  </p><p>"Have you ever heard of the planet Moraband?"</p><p>The packet in Chandu's hand fell to the ground with a thud.  The Twi'lek grabbed it and stood quickly.  He leaned toward Din.  "Where did you hear that name?"</p><p>Din watched his reaction carefully.  "Around."</p><p>Chandu resumed his work.  "I have not heard that name spoken for a very long time.  It is an old and ancient planet.  Best left alone." </p><p>"That's not an option."</p><p>Chandu let out a sigh.  "I have only heard rumors.  I cannot confirm what is true or not."</p><p>"Understood.  Just tell me what you have heard."</p><p>"Moraband is the birthplace of an ancient cult of dark and evil warriors who once sought to control the galaxy.  They were called Sith."</p><p>Beneath his helmet, Din frowned.  "Sith?"</p><p>"It is said they were the enemy of the Jedi.  For eons the two sides have fought."</p><p>"Jedi?  Like the Jedi of the Republic?"  Din's mind flashed to Ahsoka Tano and Luke Skywalker, whom he had just handed Grogu over to.  </p><p>"Lower your voice!"  Chandu hissed though the cantina was all but empty.  "Yes.  The Jedi of the Republic.  Years ago, during the Clone Wars the Sith sided with the Empire to try and defeat the Jedi and Republic."  </p><p>"So Moraband is where the Sith began."</p><p>"Supposedly, yes."  Chandu shrugged his shoulders.  "As I said, it is just rumors.  Everyone knows the Empire was defeated and the Jedi are no more.  It has been that way for years.  The age of sorcery and grand armies is over.  Moraband is nothing more than an empty wasteland of dust and sand."  </p><p>Except the Jedi are not gone.  Just forgotten.  </p><p>Chandu handed the full satchel back to Din.  He stood, taking the bag and pushing the credits into Chandu's hand.  "Thank you."</p><p>The blue-skinned Twi'lek nodded.  "Be careful, my friend."</p><p>Din nodded and exited the dark cantina.  He'd gotten some of his questions answered but this only brought about more unknowns.  If Moraband was just a wasteland, why was he tasked with taking this woman there alive?  If the Jedi still existed was it possible their evil counterpart, the Sith were alive too?</p><p>Din took a breath.  Why did it matter so much?  Why did he even care?  Could he not just deliver this woman and leave it alone?  Once he arrived on Moraband he would see for himself whether the planet was just a desert wasteland or not.</p><p>Din walked back through the spaceport, noting the strange lack of people.  Before the place had seemed mildly busy but now not a person was in sight.  Unease crept into his gut.</p><p>Blaster fire sounded from the landing pad.</p><p>Din swore and broke into a run, drawing his weapon as he went.  The satchel banged against his leg as he approached the ship.  The ramp was still down but smoke wafted from the inside.  A body was slung over the ramp, half on the ground, half on the metal plating.  </p><p>He swore again, drawing both his blasters now and made his way up the ramp and into the darkness of the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda had sat in the dark and watched the Mandalorian leave the ship.</p><p>"Stay put," was all he'd told her before disappearing in a wave of muggy air that rushed into the cargo hold as the ramp lowered.  Watery light filtered through the open doorway and Valda hesitantly reached her fingers out into it, soaking up the warmth.  It was the first time she'd seen any natural light in a long time.  </p><p>The moon was tiny and so backwater that the Mandalorian had left her here alone and chained to the wall with the ramp wide open for anyone to find her.  Still, she welcomed the humid breeze that blew through the strands of her filthy hair and touched the permanently icy cold interior of the ship.  Either the Mandalorian didn't feel cold beneath his beskar or his ship lacked a heating system.  </p><p>Either way Valda was always shivering, her too thin body trying uselessly to warm her and heal her wounds at the same time.  She reached a tentative hand to her throat and winced.  The skin felt raw and swollen.  His grip had ripped open the few shallow scabs that had managed to form beneath the shock collar.  Swallowing food and water was excruciating.     </p><p>Another humid and warm breeze blew through the ship, bringing with it the scent of swamp and mud. Valda leaned back her head and closed her eyes. Maybe she could sleep-</p><p>The buzzing of insects stopped.  Total silence enveloped the world.</p><p>Valda's eyes flew open and every muscle in her body tensed at once.  She held still, scarcely breathing and strained her ears. </p><p>There- so faint. Someone who knew how to hide their approach but not well quiet well enough. She counted just one.  And she knew in her gut it wasn't the Mandalorian.</p><p>Swearing to softly herself, Valda pressed her back against the cold metal of the ship. It was dim inside, a harsh change from the light outside. Her eyes were already adjusted so she would have that advantage unless the assailant wore a visor of some kind. She held her breath and felt the vibrations as the bounty hunter stepped onto the boarding ramp.  She became all too aware of the restraints around her wrist that would limit her ability and the wounds across her body that made her weak.  Vulnerable. </p><p>A man's shoulders appeared in the gloom of the ship and then the rest of his body. He was tall, at least a foot on her. He wore light armor but was weighed down with at least a dozen weapons.  Two blasters and a vibro blade across his back.  He held a blaster rifle in his hands. No visor covered his face, allowing her to see his buzzed blond hair. He moved carefully and quietly scanning the ship.  She only had a few seconds before he turned and saw her.</p><p>Valda grabbed the chain anchored to the wall for leverage and hoisted her body up.  Arm muscles straining, she held herself in the air until the bounty hunter moved into range.  She settled her whole weight into her feet and then slammed them both into the square of the bounty hunter's back. He flew forward, scattering the boxes in his way.  Wood splintered beneath his weight.  He immediately rolled to his back, aiming his blaster at her as he moved. </p><p>Valda let go of the chains and dropped to the floor. The bounty hunter fired a shot and she threw herself to the side just in time, the heat searing her cheek. The blast buried itself in the ship paneling, smoking.  Valda spun, anticipating the next shot.  She yanked the chain taut and the blast shot through it, shattering the restraint.  Valda dove for cover as another series of blasts following her. Crates exploded, wood pieces hurled through the air. Splinters stung her exposed face.</p><p>"Valda Aslyran," The bounty hunter panted. "I have a big sum of money promised to me for your head to be served up on a spike."</p><p>Oh, he knew her name. This was not good.</p><p>Valda crouched behind the remaining crates, letting him talk while she scanned the area of anything to use as a weapon. And came up empty.  She was free from the chain anchoring her to the wall but her wrists were still bound together, severely limiting her movement.  </p><p>Fuck</p><p>Valda risked a look over the box.  The bounty hunter was standing, advancing on her now.  "You're a dead woman walking, Aslyran."</p><p>Maybe she should let herself die.  Rob the Mandalorian of his big pay day and rid herself of all her problems.  </p><p>A shot rang out, exploding the crate to her left.  Valda's body protested, pain shooting up her limbs as she slammed herself into the cold floor, arms covering her head.  But no more shots followed it.  </p><p>She slowly pushed herself off the ground, peering around the boxes.  The Mandalorian stood there, blaster smoking.  The bounty hunter was slumped over dead on the floor.</p><p>"Are there any others?"  He asked her, slowly scanning the area.</p><p>"No.  Just the one." </p><p>"He killed the spaceport worker.  He's outside."  The Mandalorian holstered his weapon.  "Let's hope he put enough fuel in the ship."  He looked to her and seemed to realize she was free of the chain anchored to the wall.  The Mandalorian punched the button on the side of the wall, raising the ramp.  Then he grabbed her by the arms and half-dragged her into the cockpit with him.  </p><p>He threw her in the co-pilot seat.  "Don't move.  Don't think about trying anything."  He slid into the pilot's seat and began prepping the ship for take off.</p><p>Valda slumped down in the seat.  Now was the perfect time, he was occupied and distracted.  Sitting down he wouldn't have easy reach of his weapons.  She shifted her weight and pain lanced up her side.  She'd never get a strike in, not in this condition.  She needed to wait longer. </p><p>The Mandalorian piloted the ship away from the spaceport and they flew into the upper atmosphere.  He plotted a course for hyperspace and the ship leapt into the stars at a dizzying speed.  He released the controls and stood.  "Did he wound you?"</p><p>Valda shook her head and the Mandalorian pushed her to her feet again.  Back into the cargo hold she was led where he inspected the blaster shot to the wall.  He acquired a new length of chain to secure her with.  He tossed her a ration packet from his satchel and left without another word.</p><p>Valda tore it open, forcing herself to ignore the pain in her throat and eat the food.  </p><p>She would need all her strength.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din sat in the cockpit, his helmet glinting in the starlight on the seat beside him.</p><p>He'd come extremely close to losing his bounty and failing the entire job.  How could he be so foolish?  So reckless?  His fingers gripped the data pad in his hands.  He plugged the un-encrypting device into the side and watched is it slowly downloaded into the system.  Only one good thing had come from the bounty hunter managing to find them on this tiny moon.</p><p>Valda Aslyran.  </p><p>That was her name.  He'd overheard the bounty hunter say it before he had killed him.  </p><p>He typed the words into the search on the data pad.  Without the un-encrypting device, the search would have come up blank.  But the device allowed him to access sealed files, prison records as well as republic and imperial files.  It took a few seconds to load but then the results flashed on the screen. </p><p>Valda had been born on another planet Din had never heard of: Dromund Kass. Neither of her parent's names were listed, only their date of death below Valda's own birthday.  They had died when she was eight, leaving her an orphan. </p><p>His mouth went dry as he read the next line. Valda had been sold to the Hutt Cartel at the age of ten. Her slave chain code was listed and his stomach dropped. She'd been sent to Nar Shaddaa after her twelfth birthday.  Din knew what happened to young girls on Nar Shaddaa. What they were made to do.  He tried to avoid the planet himself as much as possible.  What he saw there always made his stomach roil.  The Hutt Cartel was one of the worst on the filthy, polluted planet. The entire city was a cesspool of crime, death and violence. </p><p>She'd likely been a sex-slave in one of the worst places of the galaxy.</p><p>Din scrolled down further on the tablet. Valda had stayed on Nar Shaddaa for five years, far outliving the lifespan of young girls on that planet.  Somehow she'd managed to stay alive in the horrific line of work.  On her seventeenth birthday it listed her as sold to a new buyer. Someone by the name of A'Sharad Hett.  The sum the new buyer had paid was a ridiculous amount.  </p><p>After that the file was blank. It was as if Valda Aslyran had ceased to exist. No matter what Din typed or searched, the data pad could provide nothing new. Frustrated, he deleted Valda's name and typed in Dromund Kass.  It was listed as an old Empire planet in the Outer Rim Territories' Esstran sector.  </p><p>Other than that there was no information. Nothing detailing what had happened after the war, who lived there now or even who controlled the planet.  Almost as if someone had wiped every data base clean.  As if someone wanted no one to ever remember the planet existed.  </p><p>The knot in Din's stomach was growing.  There were too many unknowns in this mission.  Who was Valda Aslyran?  What about her was so important that she be delivered alive, to an unknown planet?  Why were other bounty hunters hunting her across the galaxy?  They were willing to kill her, that much was clear.  His strict orders to keep her alive clearly did not extend to the others.</p><p>And what was this deal with the Sith and Jedi?  Din did not want to be caught up any Empire or Republic business.  Grogu had brought him enough attention and he had been willing to sacrifice his secrecy, his own creed, for the child.  But now Grogu was gone.  And Din wanted this to be a normal job, nothing more.  </p><p>He set the data pad aside and checked the fuel level on the ship.  Already close to empty.  The space port worker had only managed to fill half the tank before he'd been killed.  Din sighed.  This meant they would have to stop as soon as they dropped from hyperspace.  He could only hope there wouldn't be more bounty hunters waiting for them.</p><p>Din stood and walked back out into the large cargo hold area.  The prisoner- Valda- was in the same position as before, ration package all but licked clean.  She looked better all ready- still ridiculously skinny but there was more color to her skin, her face than before.  She was filthy, coated in blood and dirt.</p><p>He came to a stop in front of her.  "I'll make you a deal."</p><p>She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him.  "I'm your bounty.  What could you possibly want from me."</p><p>He held up two more ration packages.  "You answer my questions and I'll give you more food."  He jerked his head over his shoulder to the door to his quarters.  "I have a rinse station.  You can shower too."  </p><p>Her eyes glowed.  "You'd let me free to shower?"</p><p>Din folded his arms.  "To an extent."</p><p>She leaned her head back.  "Ask away, Mandalorian."</p><p>"What is on Moraband?"</p><p>She smiled faintly.  "Dust.  Sand.  Rocks.  Ruins."</p><p>Din growled.  "I mean are there people?  Why am I taking you there?"</p><p>She waited a few seconds.  "Yes, there are people there.  As for why you are to take me there... I can only assume people from my past reside there and want me back."</p><p>"Your owner?"  </p><p>Valda's head snapped to his, trying to figure out how he knew this information.  "I am no slave."</p><p>"But you were.  For almost your whole life."</p><p>For the first time he sensed her discomfort and unease.  "Yes."</p><p>"On Nar Shaddaa."  </p><p>She looked away.  "What is the point of asking questions you already know the answers to?"</p><p>"Fine.  So you're not a slave anymore... but people from your past, slave owners, want you back?"</p><p>"You could say that." </p><p>"Are the rumors about Moraband true?"</p><p>"There are many rumors about that wasteland.  You'll have to be more specific."  </p><p>"That is was home to... an ancient warrior cult?"</p><p>Those gold and orange eyes glowed.  "You mean the Sith."</p><p>His heart skipped a beat.  "You know of them?"</p><p>Valda fell silent, looking pointedly at the ration packet in his hand.  He got the message and tossed it at her feet.  She tore it open greedily and took a bite.  "The Sith are just rumors.  An urban legend to scare children in bed at night."  She took another bite.  "On the planet I grew up on they were considered monsters.  Nightmares in folktales.  Our parents told us if we weren't home before dark the Sith would emerge from the shadows and take us back to their caves."  She chewed and swallowed.  "It has long since been rumored Moraband was their home world.  But the Sith do not truly exist."  </p><p>"How do you know?  Have you been to Moraband?"</p><p>"No, but I know many that have.  It is all they say it is, Mandalorian.  A wasteland.  Nothing more, nothing less." </p><p>Din paced slowly.  "What of the Jedi then?  Do you know them?"  </p><p>Valda's hands clenched.  "The Jedi were nothing more than murderers hiding behind the Republic.  But now they too are gone.  Part of a past war gone from our time." </p><p>Din was beginning to feel foolish.  Every person he'd asked, every data  base he had searched had reaped the same results.  The Sith were an old legend, the Jedi were all but extinct and Moraband was anything but sinister.</p><p>Valda finished the ration package and looked at him.  "Why so many questions of this nature?  Where have you heard these names?"</p><p>Din shrugged.  "I've been around.  I like to do my research."</p><p>She appraised him with a look that said she didn't believe him.  But he didn't care.  She was his bounty, her opinion didn't matter.  He just needed answers.  "If you're not a slave anymore, why are you being returned to these people?  Why do they put so much effort into finding you?"</p><p>Valda stayed quiet and Din rolled his eyes beneath his helmet.  He tossed her the second ration packet. </p><p>"I stole something of great value to them when I left."  She said finally.  "It seems they want it back."</p><p>"Then why are others trying to kill you?"  </p><p>Valda shrugged.  </p><p>"I need more than that."</p><p>"I don't know.  I do not think these other bounty hunters were hired by your same employers.  I have been in hiding for a long time.  Once you found me and moved me, perhaps they finally sensed their chance to kill me."</p><p>"Why would they want to kill you?"</p><p>She paused and raised an eyebrow at him.  "Why do people want to kill you?"</p><p>Alright, she had him there.  </p><p>"So your master bought you from Nar Shaddaa and then set you free?"</p><p>He didn't miss her grimace at the planet's name.  "Yes.  I worked for him for a time but... he never treated me as a slave."</p><p>"And in turn you stole from him?"  </p><p>Valda turned her gaze on Din.  "I do not trust people.  I still did not trust him.  What I stole I didn't know was of great value to his culture.  I just needed something to sell for a significant amount."</p><p>The pieces of the puzzle still didn't fit together.  There were things she wasn't telling him, he could sense that much.  But he could also tell she was done talking.  </p><p>At least now he had more answers than he had started with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian unhooked the chain anchored to the wall.</p><p>He pulled on it and Valda slowly and painfully climbed to her feet.  The door to his quarters hissed open revealing a spacious layout.  His bed was built into an alcove against the wall.  Shelves were stacked against one side and on the other was the rinse station.  </p><p>The Mandalorian undid the cuffs on her wrists.  "Do not try anything.  There's no other exits out of here."  He held up the shock collar remote as a reminder. </p><p>Valda looked at the remote.  "Use that on me when I'm wet and I'll die."</p><p>The Mandalorian gave her push to the shower.  "The glass is tempered so I cannot see through.  I am not leaving you in here alone."</p><p>Fair enough.  She did have plans to snap his neck.  Valda turned her back to the Mandalorian, not caring if he was still watching or not and began to unbutton her shirt.   Plenty of men had used her body already.</p><p>The his armor creaked as he turned away swiftly.  Valda would have chuckled if she had the energy.  She shucked off the rest of her clothes, leaving them in a dirty pile by the door.  Then she stepped inside.  The rinse station was nicer than most she'd been in. The Mandalorian's entire quarters looked as if he'd added it on himself. Not something that had originally come with the ship.  Through the thickly blurred glass she could just make out his form across the room.  His back was to her but she had no doubt he was still monitoring her every move. </p><p> Valda watched as the water washed down the drain in colors of pink and crimson. As she scrubbed her skin, the tattoos and scars on her body became more apparent. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been allowed to properly bathe. Without the dirt coating them, the black ink on her skin seemed to devour the light, the patterns crisscrossing her body. </p><p>They began just below her collar bones, moving down both arms and stopping at her wrists. Her back was also covered stopping at the tops of her shoulder. Her torso was inked as well with the lines forming a pattern between her breasts. They moved down her hips, covering her thighs and looping delicately around her calves before forming bracelets around her ankles. </p><p>Sometimes Valda hated the tattoos. Other times she was grateful for them. They hid the scars that also marked her flesh. The whip marks etched into her back. The manacle scars around her wrists, that would be identical to the one around her neck once the damn collar came off. She shuddered as she felt it and the memories that came associated with it.</p><p>The taste of blood in her mouth. The pressure of a man on her body. The hateful caress of another across her legs, her chest, her back.</p><p>No one had any idea what she'd survived on Nar Shaddaa. And no one ever would. She closed her eyes and scrubbed her scalp harder as if she could get rid of those memories.</p><p>Forget the past. Kill it if you have to. </p><p>Finally satisfied she was clean, Valda turned the water off.  </p><p>"Towel," The Mandalorian tossed it over the top of the glass.  She caught it, vigorously rubbing her body down.  </p><p>"Clothes," He tossed the articles of clothing over the top.  Valda paused to wonder how he had women's clothes and then decided she didn't care as long as they were clean.  She slid into the tight black pants which were a bit too long. She rolled the bottoms and the tugged the elastic bands across her chest before pulling on the black long-sleeved shirt.  Valda squeezed out her damp hair as best she could and then opened the door, stepping out.</p><p>It was significantly colder and her skin prickled in response.  The Mandalorian folded his arms as if studying her.  "Better."</p><p>She growled at him, the tone he used as if surveying a piece of meat, the tone men had used when she was a slave.  Anger coursed through her, sharp and hot.  She could take him, right here and now.  Slip a blade beneath his helmet, into his neck.  It'd get her close enough to steal a blaster, shoot him and-</p><p>The click of the cuffs over her wrists brought her back to reality.  The Mandalorian directed her back to the cargo hold and pushed her down by the wall.  "We're stopping soon."</p><p>"Plan to leave me here again?"  She didn't hide the disdain in her voice.</p><p>"Clearly, that's not an option anymore.  So you're coming with me."  </p><p>"Can't wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship settled on the landing pad with a hiss and the ramp lowered to reveal The Mandalorian and Valda standing side by side.</p><p>Valda held up her wrists.  "Don't you think the restraints are going to cause a bit of unwanted attention?"</p><p>The Mandalorian looked at her.  "I'm not taking them off.  And no.  I'm a Mandalorian.  That will cause the unwanted attention."  He gave her a push down the ramp.  They stepped onto the ground and immediately a space-sport worker scurried their way.  </p><p>"Fuel for you ship, sir?"</p><p>"Fill the whole tank."  He flipped him a few credits and the worker backed away.  Valda noted the tremble in the worker's hands and voice when he regarded the beskar-clad warrior.   He directed Valda through the security terminals where he flashed his guild membership.  "Stay close," he told her.  "Don't try to escape."  </p><p>A chilled wind whipped at her and sent shivers up her spine.  The planet seemed eternally dark, the only light source a faintly glowing moon.  It wasn't cold... but there was no warmth either.  Everything just seemed dead.  Or slumbering.   </p><p>The streets were largely filled with people in black or grey cloaks, shuffling slowly along.  It was deathly quiet.  Valda shuddered again and this time it had nothing to do with the cold wind.  She stuck close to the Mandalorian in front of her, his beskar glinting in the moonlight.  People parted around him, going so far as to cross to the other side of the street.  If he noticed, he didn't say anything.   </p><p>They moved down the streets until the Mandalorian stopped at a bar, one rowdier than most.  She looked at him.  "Really?"</p><p>"Let's go."  He ducked through the doorway and Valda had no choice but to follow.  It was dark inside, the light flickering in changes of blue, purple and green.  The air was smoky and thick with the smell of body odor, liquor and stars knew what else.  The Mandalorian selected one of the only empty tables near the back.  Valda took a seat, holding her restrained wrists beneath the table.  "Why are we here?"</p><p>The Mandalorian surveyed the crowd.  "Kill time.  Get information.  Something to eat."</p><p>"I don't think anything to eat in here is actually edible."</p><p>The Mandalorian didn't answer and Valda leaned back in her seat.  More than a few pairs of eyes had roamed to her, making her skin prickled, and then to the Mandalorian where they quickly looked away.  At least he was good for one thing.</p><p>Valda observed the crowd, the drunks at the bar, swaying on their stools.  The groups gathered around card tables, screaming obsenctities.  The filthy, pervaded people huddling at the base of the platform where a female Twi'lek danced wearing almost nothing.  Valda clenched her jaw at the sight, anger coursing through her.  Abruptly the Twi'lek was shoved off stage and another girl was pushed up to take her place.  The people jeered at her until she started dancing.  To the side, the Twi'lek was all but sobbing as people threw credits at the man in front of her.  He gathered them as fast he could, shoving the female into the hands of the one who had paid the most.</p><p>It was a fucking slave auction.</p><p>Anger and rage sharped her vision and her hands gripped the table.  Her entire body tensed at once.  </p><p>"Relax," the Mandalorian said, looking at her abruptly.</p><p>Valda didn't even acknowledge him, gaze fixed on the sobbing Twi'lek and girl on stage.  The Mandalorian tracked her gaze finding the auction.  She could have sworn he said in the quietest of tones, "I'm sorry."  But the club was so loud and Valda's rage was a living thing thrashing inside her, the words didn't register.  </p><p>She felt it then.  A small, hesitant tugging at first.  Almost like a tickle in her mind.  As soon as she reached to grasp it, it flittered away in the wind.  The feeling was familiar, a comforting sense.  It slithered around her, enveloping her in it's hold.  </p><p>Use your anger.  It makes you strong.</p><p>All at once the power slammed into her, an intoxicating wave of the full and unyielding power of-</p><p> the power of the Darkside</p><p>This whole planet was infused with, the eternal night, the people, the culture- it thrived on the dark.  Coupled with her rage and strength slowly returning from being fed and her health improving, the Force she'd spent so long crushing suddenly burst to the surface.  Her vision honed and the wind whistled in her ears.  The markings beneath her clothes warmed faintly.  It was calling, she felt it in her bones.  </p><p>Let go</p><p>It sang to her.  Death was a familiar song.  Everything around her filtered into pristine focus, the Darkside seeping into her skin, into her very essence.  </p><p>The Mandalorian must have sensed the shift because he was turning to face her, hands reaching for her.  "Relax-"</p><p>Valda flipped the table, a smooth motion that sent the entire thing toppling onto the Mandalorian.  He flew backwards, knocked from the chair and hit the ground.  One of the blasters flew from his holster and into Valda's waiting hand.  She spun and fired two shots, one into the man bartering the slaves and the second into the man dragging the Twi'lek away.  Valda knew she only had seconds now.  </p><p>She leapt from the chair, darting through the screaming crowed.  People rushed everywhere, randomly firing their own weapons in the chaos.  Valda made for the sobbing Twi'lek and yanked her to her feet.  She snapped through the restraints first on her own wrists and then broke off the ones holding the Twi'lek and the second girl.  "Run," she told them.  "Get as far away as you can."  They both were gone in a matter of seconds.  </p><p>Valda sensed the attack seconds before it happened.  The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her skin tingled.  She spun as a blaster shot cracked the air where she'd been.  No, not a blaster shot.  A stun beam.  Because the Mandalorian couldn't kill her.  Valda fired shot after shot at him with his own weapon, the beskar deflecting them all.  But the Mandalorian was forced to back off and by the time the shots had stopped, Valda was gone. </p><p>She hurtled out into street and ran, knowing he would follow.  She needed to draw him out, fight the battle on her terms, in a ground of her choosing.  Strength surged through her limbs and she moved faster than humanly possible.  The scenery flew by but her steps never faltered.  Out of the small town and into the clearings of the forest beyond.  A shot cracked through the tree to her right.  A high-powered rifle.  She dove to the side as another shot hit the ground to her left.</p><p>He was trying to herd her somewhere.  Smart man.  </p><p>Valda ducked into the cover of a few shrubs, willing herself to blend and materialize with the shadows.  From here she could make out the Mandalorian with the help of the Force.  The moonlight glinted off his beskar, just barely giving him away.  He slowly strapped the rifle to his back and advanced, palms up.  "Valda!" </p><p>Her name clanged through her.  She had no idea how he had learn it.  She calmed her breathing, the only thing associated with that name was her slave history.  Nothing more nothing less.  She'd made sure of it. </p><p>He tried again.  "Valda, you know I can't kill you.  And I don't think you want to kill me."</p><p>She snarled and slowly stood from the shadows.  "What makes you think that?"</p><p>He turned to her, palms still upraised, holding no weapons.  "You could have escaped.  Or kill me in the club but you didn't.  You freed those girls instead." </p><p>Valda gritted her teeth, still holding the blaster at her side.  The Darkside surged around her and she raised the blaster, holding it level with his head.    </p><p>Then she pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shot whistled by Din, passing his helmet by centimeters.  </p><p>There was a thud and groan behind him.  He spun around to see a bounty hunter falling to his knees, a neat blaster hole in his chest.  His eyes were glazing over but he looked at Valda.  "They will come for you, Aslyran.  No where... left to run."  His eyes slipped shut.  </p><p>Din spun to face Valda but she'd already re-aimed the blaster at his head.  She grimaced and then lowered the weapon.  "I can't shoot through the beskar anyways."  She tossed the blaster at his feet.  He kept his eyes trained on her as he holstered it.  Apparently he would be needing new holsters if this blaster had fallen out when she'd flipped the table on him and she had somehow gotten her hands on it. </p><p>She watched him, those strange eyes near glowing in the dark. </p><p>"Who is coming for you?" he asked. </p><p>Valda just shrugged.   </p><p>Din repressed his frustrated growl.  "You really have no idea."</p><p>She held out her wrists.  "Better cuff me so we can go back to the ship."</p><p>He eyed the broken ones still around her wrists.  Then his gaze shifted to the shock collar and she could have sworn she flinched, hand tentatively reaching to touch the device.  Din shook his head, remembering the club and the rage that had literally shaken her.  How she had risked her life just to set the two females free.  "I won't use it on you," he told her.  </p><p>Valda didn't relax at all.  She didn't trust him but given her history, he didn't blame her.  "And I won't cuff you.  But you can't stay here.  Your best chance is with me.  I'm taking you to Moraband."  </p><p>She opened her mouth seemingly to argue but then froze.  Her posture shifted and the air in the clearing changed.  </p><p>"What?"  Din took a step forward.  </p><p>"Get out of the way."  Her voice was low and her eyes were focused past his shoulder.  "Get behind me and run."</p><p>"What?"  Din stopped when he was level with her and turned to follow where she was looking.  But it was nothing but dark forest.  </p><p>"This is not your fight, Mandalorian."  Her eyes were still on the trees.  "And he will kill you.  Run."  </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Him."  Valda jerked her chin to the edge of the clearing where a hooded figure stepped from the dark.  </p><p>In his hand he held a lightsaber and the crimson blade exploded to life.  </p><p>Din breathed out.  "A Jedi?"</p><p>"That's no Jedi."  Valda slid her feet into a fighting stance.  "Get out of here before he kills you."  </p><p>"He'll kill you!" Din snapped. </p><p>"Valda Aslyran," the hooded figure spoke. "The Emperor has been searching for you for a long time." </p><p>Valda raised her palms. "Pity that finding me will result in his death.  And yours." </p><p>"There is no emperor," Din hissed.  "He was killed along with the Empire."  </p><p>The hooded figure chuckled.  "How ignorant you are.  The Emperor can never truly be gone.  He is much to strong for that." </p><p>Valda backed up a step as the hooded figure advanced.  "The Emperor will fall as all of the New Order will."</p><p>The figure's lightsaber hummed as he flipped it in his hand.  "And who will do that?  You?  And this Mandalorian?  The Ancient Sith are weak and foolish, clinging to old ideals and religion."  </p><p>"What the hell is he talking about?"  Din drew both his blasters.  </p><p>"Not now, Mandalorian."  Valda snapped.  "I told you to get out of here."</p><p>"You're my bounty.  Why the hell would I leave you for someone else to find?"  </p><p>The hooded figure was still talking. "The New Order is the future of the galaxy.  Of the Sith.  Look at you, weak and weaponless and running from fate.  The Ancient Sith have neared their end.  Your death will be the start of their downfall, Darth Kchaos."  </p><p>Din's head snapped to Valda.  "You're a Sith?"  </p><p>Her jaw clenched and she didn't answer, eyes focused on the man in front of them.  </p><p>The figure paused and cocked his head to the side.  "You didn't tell him?  Interesting."  </p><p>"Tell me what?"  Din spat.  "What did you not tell me?"</p><p>The lightsaber hummed in the silence.  "She is the Chaosbringer.  The right hand to the King of the Ancient Sith.  She is Darth Kchaos."  </p><p>Din couldn't fully comprehend the full weight of her title but he understood well enough.  "You told me there were no Sith.  You told me they were nothing but legend."  </p><p>Finally Valda turned her full gaze on him.  Her eyes blazed like burning embers.  "I lied."</p><p>Din was speechless from both her cold and dead tone and the silent rage on her face.  Before he could react, Valda had reached over his back and taken the pure beskar staff from his back.  She shoved him away with more strength that should have been possible, sending him stumbling.  </p><p>Valda spun the staff in her hand and faced the figure.  He drew back his hood revealing a strikingly young face.  His mouth stretched into a wicked grin.  The lightsaber hummed and he leapt through the air, bringing it down for a strike to kill.  Valda pivoted, batting away the blow with the staff.   The lightsaber struck the beskar, heating the metal a brilliant gold and red. Valda shoved him off, swinging the staff around. </p><p>Across the clearing they fought, while Din could do nothing but watch.  It was an intricate dance, one wrong move could cost either their life.  Din had never seen anything like it..  They leapt higher than humanly possible, the swift acrobatics and strength in their strikes was breath-taking.  And then there was the way they moved objects with their minds.  The same way Grogu had but this was different.  It didn't seem to drain either warrior and every time they did, Din could literally feel the effect.  It was as darkness had taken form and would rush through the clearing, destroying everything in it's path.  </p><p>Both opponents appeared to be tiring, and Valda stumble slightly.  The lightsaber hummed as it swung, the hooded figure seeing his opened.  Valda cried out as it cut deep into her bicep.  She sent a wave of energy, hurling the figure back.  He struck a tree, hitting the ground with a thud.  He reached for his fallen lightsaber but it flew from his fingertips and into Valda's waiting hand.  She ignited the blade.  "You are a disgrace to the Sith order.  There will be no honor in your death."  </p><p>"The New Order will find you," the figure hissed. "He finds everyone. You can't hide forever, Darth Kchaos."</p><p>Valda raised the lightsaber and the hooded figure grinned.  He flung out his hand.  Rock shattered and broke and then exploded.  Din only had time to look up before he saw the shower of stone and debris raining down on him.  </p><p>Then the darkness closed in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda decapitated the hooded figure in a single swipe.</p><p>She didn't wait to see his body hit the ground, she was already moving toward the pile of rubble, clipping the lightsaber to her belt.  The Mandalorian was foolish, she'd told him repeatedly to leave and he hadn't.</p><p>Now he paid the consequences.  </p><p>The shards of rock were huge and sharp.  She came to a stop in front of the largest one.  There was no way he had survived. </p><p>You're free</p><p>The thought clanged through her.  The Mandalorian was dead.  His ship was hers and she wasn't even the one who had killed him.  She needed to leave now before more New Order showed up and actually killed her.  The Darkside moved around her, tendrils of energy and darkness.  She spotted the fallen beskar spear and picked it up, strapping it across her back.  </p><p>She didn't know where she would go, a tiny backwater planet maybe.  She could sell enough from the ship to survive for a while.  Valda left the clearing starting into the woods.  </p><p>You risked your life for those two girls</p><p>Valda swatted away a leafy branch as if she could get his voice out of her head.  </p><p>You were a slave</p><p>You don't want to kill me</p><p>She gritted her teeth and kept walking, storming through the underbrush.</p><p>I'm sorry</p><p>Somewhere from her subconscious those words rose.  He'd said that in the club, after he saw her reaction to the slave auction.</p><p>I'm sorry</p><p>Valda came to a halt.  She gripped the beskar staff in her hand and then swearing softly, turned and sprinted back through the forest the way she had come.  The clearing was still the same, the hooded figure's dead body slumped over and the huge rock pile still unmoving.  Valda sucked in a breath.  Time was of the essence now.  She reached out with the Force, searching for anything...</p><p>There.  The faintest of a heartbeats.  </p><p>The Mandalorian was alive. </p><p>Valda flung her eyes open and raised her arms.  Using the Force she moved the rocks away from his body until her mind felt like water and her body was covered in sweat.  The lightsaber cut on her arm burned and she pushed the pain away.  The Mandalorian was passed out, body covered in dust.  She carefully climbed over the sharp edges.  His armor seemed to have protected most of him but she knew countless bones were broken.  Blood leaked from between the cracks of the Beskar.  Valda had to get him back to the ship now.</p><p>Summoning the Darkside once more Valda managed to remove the Mandalorian from the rubble.  Willing strength into her limbs and mind, she gritted her teeth and started the long trek back to the ship, half dragging his body behind her.  Deeper into the woods she stopped and sliced off two of the largest leaves she could find.  Gingerly rolling the Mandalorian onto the makeshift sled, she started again, muscles straining.  His armor weighed nearly her whole body weight.  She had half a mind to take it off but something stopped her.  </p><p>Sweat poured down her body, her mind and muscles taxed to the brink of exhaustion.  As the space-port came into view she willed herself and the Mandalorian to become one with the shadows, equal part darkness and mist.  The Darkside had never failed her and it did not now.  </p><p>Unseen by anyone, Valda pulled the Mandalorian up the ramp and into the ship.  The ramp closed, and the ship rumbled to life before lifting into the sky.  </p><p>Onboard, Valda dragged the Mandalorian into the med bay, somehow managing to Force-lift him onto the table.  Her whole body trembled and she knew she was on the verge of passing out but her job wasn't finished yet.  </p><p>She left his helmet untouched but removed the armor covering his torso and arms and legs.  Holding her hands out she sensed the numerous contusions and shattered bones.  there was a large gash in his side that blood continuously leaked from.</p><p>Valda flung open all the drawers and cabinets in the med bay to find what she needed.  She grabbed a syringe from the wall, jabbing it into his side to speed the healing process and eyed the wound. She was already so drained, there was no way she would be able to heal the entire thing. It would kill her. But if she gave him the right medicines and then started the healing process, his body should recover.</p><p>Valda found the right stimulants and a med patch which she carefully stuck just over the wound. She plunged the stimulants into his body and then hovered her hands over his heart and closed her eyes.  The Force swelled around her.</p><p>Force healing was typically considered a Jedi technique because all Sith assumed it required a Lightside tendency to heal. But from the start of her training on Moraband, Valda had discovered the opposite. Her master had said it was because of her unnatural affinity to death and the Darkside. She was able to tap into death itself and nearly reverse the process. She could draw on the pain, suffering and anguish of the wound to convert into healing power.</p><p>No Lightside powers required. </p><p>What it did take from her though was her own strength.  She drew on the wounds of inflicted and while they didn't kill her, it severely weakened her and left her vulnerable if not cared for. Valda knew there was little time for this consideration if she was to save the Mandalorian.  She closed her eyes and drew in a steadying breath.  Darkness and light sprang from her finger tips, enveloping the Mandalorian's body.  </p><p>Her breaths grew slower and her legs felt weak.  Blood began to spill from her nose.  The lightsaber wound on her arm burned and she cried out as a gash in her side opened up, identical to the Mandalorian's.  Countless cuts and slices appeared, blood beginning to drip onto the floor.  The wound in her side bled freely and her legs shook but Valda gritted her teeth and held on.  She pushed every ounce of strength she had into healing his body, stretching her connection to the Force thin.  The wound began to close centimeter by centimeter and then at last, the Mandalorian's breathing evened out.  </p><p>Valda sucked in a breath that felt like inhaling glass.  She stumbled back, striking the wall beside her and coughed, blood spilling from her mouth.  The ship's engines revved as it prepared the jump to hyper-space Valda had pre-set before healing the Mandalorian.  She felt the ship exploded into the stars and then darkness filled her vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din woke to the view of his own ship's ceiling.</p><p>Then he felt strangely lighter.  And free.  With a start he realized most of his armor had been removed aside from his helmet.  He sat up abruptly and winced at the sharp pain in his skull.  Then he remembered the battle, the rocks closing in.  There was blood all over the room and him but when he lifted his shirt, no wounds marked his skin.  Just a slightly red, raised line across his ribs.  </p><p>How...</p><p>Valda</p><p>She was to the right of the table, crumpled on the floor.  The ground was slick with blood, so much so that he dropped to his knees, using his helmet to search for a pulse.  She had one but just faintly.  He gently scooped her up in his arms, placing her on the table and powered the machine to life.  It scanned her form and brought back a series of diagnostics for him.  The cut on her bicep would need stitches and her ribs were cracked.  The gash to her side would need the most care.  She'd already lost so much blood.</p><p>He gathered the required equipment, briefly wondering how she'd been injured.  Then he realized she would have had to drag his body all the way back to the ship to get them off the planet.  </p><p>She could have just left him but she hadn't.  </p><p>He applied the med-patch over the gash and used sealant to close the gash on her bicep.  The machine prompted him to give her the correct vials of liquid for her blood loss before telling him all that could be done now was wait for her to wake up.  Her body temperature was low so he went into his quarters, pulling a few blankets from his bed and brought them back to drape over her body.  </p><p>Din glanced down at her face.  "Why didn't you leave me?"  He spoke aloud into the silence.  </p><p>And only silence greeted him back.  There was nothing to do but wait.  He gather up the pieces of his amour, making a mental not to clean them.  In the cockpit he noted the course was still charted for Moraband.  Valda must have activated it before passing out.  He returned to his quarters, stowing his armor away and locked the door.  Then he removed his helmet.  His face was dirty and crusted with dried blood but again, there were no wounds.  It made him wonder how long he'd been passed out for.  </p><p>He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the rinse station.  Once the dirt and blood was gone he realized there wasn't a single cut on him aside from a few new scars.  Nothing hurt aside from his head.  Din ran through the battle again in his mind, coming across the information he'd been avoiding.  </p><p>Darth Kchaos.  The Chaosbringer.  Right hand to the King of the Ancient Sith. </p><p>Valda had done more than just lie about the existence of the Sith, she'd failed to mention that she was one herself. </p><p>They're evil people.  Monsters that live in caves and shadows.  My parents used to scare me with stories of them.</p><p>Was that not how she had described her own people?  Din stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly.  There were so many questions he had now.  He changed into a clean pair of clothes and then the chirping of an alert from the medical bay rang through the ship.  Din hurried into the room.</p><p>Valda still lay on the table, skin pale and dried blood crusted around her face.  Din pulled up the alert onto the holo-screen.  Her body temperature was too low.  He looked at her again, at the bluish tint around her lips.  Din cursed his ship then for not having a heating system.  He never noticed because his Beskar was protection enough and he had a small heater built into only his quarters.  </p><p>Din glanced at the screens again.  Her temperature was still dropping and she was still low on blood.  She would die if he didn't fix this and her body would never be able to heal.  Din made a split second decision and then carefully slipped an arm beneath her legs and her back.  He left the bay, cradling her in his arms and went into his quarters where he laid her gently on the bed.  He accessed the panel in the wall, turning on the heater.  Then he tucked the blankets around her body.</p><p>The small cuts on her had already closed.  The gash in her side seemed to have stopped bleeding as well.  He hoped the medicine he'd given her helped.  Din stood for a moment staring down at her.  The bruises around her neck were still there, even more so against her paled skin.  The shock collar rested just below them.  The restraints were still around her wrists, just broken in two.  With a sigh, he carefully removed first the left and then right one.  </p><p>The skin beneath the metal cuffs was scarred and mangled, and covered in a thin black band.  They were tattoos, he realized, connected further up her arms as well but he refrained from pushing her sleeves up to further look at them.  He ran a gloved finger lightly across the skin of her wrist.  The tattoos probably hid the discoloration but the raised, ridges of flesh and twisting pattern could not be camouflaged.  The marks of a slave who lived her life in chains.</p><p>He abruptly let go of her wrist.  She'd chosen to stay and dig him out from that rubble, to drag his lifeless body through the forest, risk her own safety for him and nearly killing herself in the process.  Why?  All he had ever done to her was chain her, rob her of her freedom and nearly kill her to collect his stupid money.  </p><p>He could never forgive himself if he was taking her back into a life of slavery.  The look in her eyes in the dim lighting of the club was one he would never forget.  The pain and rage cut so deep he'd said, "I'm sorry" though he doubted she even heard him.  Those two females were now free because of her.  She'd been willing to sacrifice her only chance at escape to save them.  </p><p>What kind of a Sith did that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The floor was slick with filth and grit.</p><p>Light filtered in through the windows, casting moving shadows throughout the bare concrete room.  Valda sat in the corner, on a dirty, threadbare mattress.  She curled into a ball, her knees pulled up tight to her chin.  Goosebumps rose on her bare flesh, the little clothing she wore was not for the purpose of keeping warm.  </p><p>She stared at nothing, eyes dark and empty.  Dirty smeared across her face and her hair was matted and tangled.  Someone pounded on the door and Valda jumped.</p><p>"You're up, girl!  Let's go!"</p><p>Valda rose unsteadily to her feet.  Her legs trembled as she walked out the door and down the narrow hall, between the two enormous men.  Valda was pushed through a curtained doorway and she drew back with a soft gasp at the sudden onslaught of light and noise.  Her bare feet stepped on the sticky tile of the stage as lights flashed her way.  Men in the crowd jeered and held up credits.  Liquor sloshed over the rims of cups.  Greedy eyes beheld her near naked body.  Her skin crawled as if there were insects covering her.  The announcer grabbed Valda arm, jerking it away from her face.  The men roared louder.  </p><p>All the sound eddied out from her head as she was being pulled off the stage and out a side door.  She stood in the shadows and a man gripped her by the jaw.</p><p>"Open."</p><p>She opened her mouth and he dropped a single white tablet onto her tongue.  It dissolved with a biter taste.  Credits exchanged hands as Valda's limbs grew stiff and heavy.  The world slowed and faded around her.  </p><p>"She's all yours for the night.  Make sure these are the correct coordinates so she can be collected in the morning.  She is property of the Hutt Cartel.  Do not break the rules."</p><p>The three men that nodded were dressed similarly.  Hoods drawn up and over their faces.  Valda never got a glimpse of their features.  Their voices sounded the same to her too, cruel and rough.  Their touch on her left an oily, dirty.  </p><p>She was escorted to the room chosen where they drank and grew more intoxicated, leering at her, grabbing at the little clothes she wore.  She fought the instinct to bat their hands away, to draw back into the corner.  It would only encourage them further.   Valda watched them through half opened-eyes, felt their hands pawing at her in a dissociated way.  </p><p>These men were  no different from her previous encounters.  They delighted in not only her obvious discomfort and unwillingness but her physical pain.  Their blows sent her frail body flying across the room, skin split and blood mixing with tears and sweat.  They ripped her hair from her scalp.  They beat her until she was bruised and battered.  They cut her until blood ran in so many thin streams across her skin she was bathed in it. </p><p>And when they were done, they left Valda on the floor naked and bruised and bleeding.  She didn't sleep, she didn't feel the pain or the cold.  Her cheek pressed against the gritty floor, eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her.  The light turned slowly grey and gold with the dawn and finally the door flew open.  Rough hands hoisted her to her feet and carried her away.</p><p>She knew in a few short hours she would end up in the same room as before, then the same stage and then in a different room but with the same types of men.</p><p>And the cycle would repeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din woke with a start, his hand already reaching for the blaster at his side. </p><p>The interior of his own quarters greeted him.  It was silent, aside from his heavy panting his helmet and Valda's shallow breaths from the bed.</p><p>Valda</p><p>Those dreams- those memories- those had not been his.  His skin crawled and he shuddered.  It had felt so real, as if everything they had done had happened to him too.  He looked over at her sleeping form, skin pale in the harsh lighting.  His stomach twisted.  </p><p>What they had done to her.  Over and over again.  The brutality, the utter lack of humanity- they had drugged her and beat her within an inch of her life.  What kind of a person lived to see others in pain for fun?</p><p>His hands clenched so tightly into fists and he fought the sudden urge to throw something- anything.  His anger coursed through him like a raging river.  He'd known the Hutt Cartel was thriving off the slave trade.  But he never could have fully guessed the extent of the horrors that occurred in the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa.  Din had no idea what went on in the shadows, in the back rooms of those clubs. </p><p>Until now.</p><p>He shook his head with disgust and rose from his seat.  Valda's skin was still cold to touch but she seemed to be slowly improving.  He tucked the blankets tighter around her before leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Valda awoke, she became aware of two things.</p><p>First: she was laying in a bed and second: her side burned like hell.  She eased out a breath feeling the pain slowly radiate.  Harsh but bearable.  She swallowed, her mouth was like cotton, and attempted to sit up.  </p><p>"Easy, easy."  The Mandalorian seemed to have appeared from no where.</p><p>Valda jerked back and winced, shooting pain lancing up her side.  All at once the memories filled her mind, the duel, the rock-fall intended to kill The Mandalorian and her desperate gamble to heal him.  Valda blew out a breath and he held out a cup filled with water.  She took a sip and cradling it in her hands, glanced around.  She realized she was in his quarters, in his bed.  She was still clothes but panic instantly sharpened her senses and she snapped her gaze to him.</p><p>He took a step back, holding up his hands.  "Relax, I would never... I promise I didn't do anything to you.  Your body temperature was too low so I had to bring you in here."  He paused, head cocking to the side.  "How... how can I feel you?"  He shook his head.  "No, not feel... more like sense you?"</p><p>Valda took another sip of water.  "A side effect of healing you."</p><p>"Y-you healed me?"   His hand pressed to his side again.  </p><p>"Yes.  You would have died from your wounds."</p><p>"How?  How is that possible?"</p><p>Valda tightened her grip on the cup.  "Force-healing.  It's a difficult ability.  In healing someone I take on their illness or wounds.  In your case, this-" she gestured to her side.  "It won't kill me but my body was already drained.  So I was having difficulty healing myself.  It was also a fatal wound.  Those take much more power to heal and will often develop a connection between the healer and the wounded."</p><p>"A connection?"  He crossed his arms.  "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It's why you can sense me.  It's the strongest now because the healing took place recently and we are in close proximity.  You will be able to sense  very strong emotions or feelings."</p><p>"Like pain?"  He pressed his hand to the side of his Beskar.  </p><p>"Yes.  And I can feel yours as well.  The connection will weaken with time and distance but never truly disappear.  It just fades into the background.  Most never notice it."</p><p>"But we're connected... forever?"  </p><p>She gave a shrug and then grimaced at the pain.  "In a sense, yes.  If you focus enough you should be able to visualize the bond, like a tether or rope between us." </p><p>He fell quiet and she could sense he was grappling with this concept in his mind.  Finally he addressed her again.  "Why did you save me?  You had a perfect shot at freedom."  </p><p>Valda stared at him, at her own reflection in the metal of his helmet.  Then she looked down to her lap.  "I don't know."</p><p>"There were so many times where.... even now, you could kill me without getting up from that bed.  Without a weapon or moving a muscle."  He trailed off letting the sentence hang in the silence.</p><p>Despite herself, Valda let out a hoarse laugh.  "Not quite.  It still takes strength and a lot of mental focus for that.  I most likely wouldn't be able to do so if I tried." </p><p>His shoulders dropped just the slightest bit but she marked the movement.  Neither of them trusted the other still. </p><p>"Is it true- what that other... Sith said?"  The Mandalorian folded his arms looking at Valda.  </p><p>She knew this had been coming.  "Yes.  It is true."</p><p>"Why the hell did you lie to me?"</p><p>She glanced up at him.  "What did it matter?   I didn't know why you wanted the answers.  Our existence is supposed to be hidden.  I didn't think any of this would happen, that the New Order would actually send an assassin after me."</p><p>"But aren't you all Sith?"</p><p>"Yes, in a sense.  But the New Order Sith have strayed from the traditional ways and sided with the Empire."</p><p>"And you are..."</p><p>"The Ancient Order Sith."</p><p>"The Chaosbringer... whatever that means."</p><p>She allowed a small smile.  "It just means I am the right-hand to the King." </p><p>"The King of the Sith."</p><p>"Yes."  </p><p>The Mandalorian shook his head.  "And I thought I knew the galaxy we lived in.  After the Battle of Yavin... we were told the Empire was no more.  That it was gone.  But... I guess I knew it wasn't true before even meeting you."</p><p>And all at once, whether he meant it or not, Valda felt the strong surge of emotion within.  Anger coupled with glimpses of an imperial cruiser.  Doubt and fear.  An overwhelming sense of sadness and loneliness as she saw through the Mandalorian's eyes and into the small, green skinned face of a child.  His bond with the strange being was strong, overwhelmingly so.  She felt his sadness as if it were her own.  </p><p>A lightsaber flashed in her mind, green crystal shattering through droids.  She jerked away from that power... the stinging of the Lightside.  Jedi.  The lightsaber then morphed from green to a glowing black blade, shorter than the average weapon but no less deadly.</p><p>The Dark Saber.  This Mandalorian had it.  </p><p>Instantly Valda shoved herself from his mind, slamming down on this new connection between them.  "You need to learn to control it."</p><p>His helmet cocked to the side.  "Control what?"</p><p>"Your emotions."  She gritted her teeth.  "Everything you just shoved down the line and into my head."</p><p>He leaned back in the chair.  "I could say the same of you."</p><p>Valda jerked her gaze to him.  "What are you talking about."</p><p>For the first time she sensed his unease.  He looked away from her.  "When I was asleep it was like I was in your mind.  Your dreams... these memories.  They are not mine." </p><p>"Before I woke up?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Valda chewed the inside of her lip, debating if she wanted to ask what he'd seen in her mind.  Her nightmares.  He spoke again before she could.</p><p>"I'm sorry... for what they did to you."</p><p>Valda turned the full brunt of her gaze on him.  "Save your pity for someone who cares.  I'm more interested to talk about how you are the rightful ruler of Mandalore.  And the Jedi you know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every thought eddied out of Din's head.</p><p>Valda stared at him with an unwavering gaze, amber eyes glowing.  Finally he managed to say something.  "How do you know that?"</p><p>"Like I said.  You need to control what you throw down the bond between us.  Or else I'll know your entire past." </p><p>Din swallowed, thankful she couldn't see his facial expression.  His stomach had knotted.  He knew the Sith were the ancient enemy of the Jedi.  Had this somehow endangered Grogu?  If she learned of his location- of Ahsoka or the other one who had taken Grogu... She could kill them all.</p><p>Valda sat still watching him for a moment and then she shook her head.  "The Jedi are our enemy yes, but they are not our priority at the moment.  Destroying the New Order is.  Your... friends are safe for the time being."</p><p>Despite himself, the breath rushed from Din in relief.  A small weight lifted from shoulders.  "For a bloodthirsty and merciless monster, you have quite a bit of compassion."</p><p>She offered him the briefest of smiles that seemed pain.  "I have been away from my people and the influence of the Darkside for quite a while.  Once you return me... do not be surprised by the changes you see occur." </p><p>Din wasn't sure what she meant by that or the Darkside but he refrained from asking questions.  Instead he told her, "I am not the King of Mandalore."</p><p>Her eyes burned.  "Do you not wield the Dark Saber?"</p><p>Din let out a sigh.  "It's a long story.  But I am not their leader.  There is another who wishes to lead them.  She can gladly have the role."</p><p>Valda studied him.  "You do not want the power."</p><p>"I do not want to be involved with those on that planet.  They are not true Mandalorians.  They do not uphold the creed."</p><p>At this he sensed an interest spark in Valda.  She leaned forward as much as the wound on her side allowed.  "You are not apart of the New Mandalorians."  Her eyes flicked over his amour.  "You're a part of Death Watch."</p><p>Din shook his head.  "I've never... I've never heard that name.  I don't know what you're talking about."  Even as he said the words though, he recalled his conversation with Bo- Katan and the way she and her companions removed their helmets. </p><p>Valda leaned back.  "How interesting it is that you do not even know your own history."</p><p>Din bristled at this.  "I was not born on Mandalore.  I was taken as a foundling after my planet was ravaged by the Empire and my parents were killed.  I was raised in the creed.  The Mandalorians gave me a home.  A family."  There was pain in his voice and he hated it, instantly clamping down on it, knowing she would feel it through the bond.</p><p>But Valda didn't look at him with pity, what she had just admonished him for a few moments ago.  "Long ago, the Mandalorians were a race of violent warriors.  Not unlike yourself.  Weapons were their religion but their constant war torn the surface of Mandalore apart.  The people were forced to split.  The warriors were exiled to the moon Concordia and they formed Death Watch.  The peaceful people remained on Mandalore, calling themselves the New Mandalorians."  </p><p>Din shook his head at her.  "I have never heard of this- how do you know these things.  How do you know it to be true?"</p><p>Valda rested her gaze on him.  "Because Death Watch was a valuable and close ally to the Ancient Sith Order.  They were eventually broken apart but a few remnants managed to survive, calling themselves Children of the Watch.  How interesting it is that our people may have found each other again."   </p><p>Din rose to his feet.  "There is no our people.  My Tribe was murdered.  I am the sole survivor." </p><p>Valda shook her head.  "Your history.  Your roots.  Death Watch and the Children of the Watch live on- through you.  And now you have the Dark Saber.  You are the sole survivor of an kingdom."</p><p>Din slashed a hand through the air at her.  "I don't want an empire or to be king.  I do not want to lead."</p><p>Valda shrugged off the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  "What are you afraid of?"</p><p>Din clenched his hands into fists.  "I fear nothing.  I do not want to rule."</p><p>Valda eased herself onto the ground, testing her legs and then her wound.  "What are you afraid of?"  She repeated.</p><p>"Nothing!"  His voice was louder than he expected but she didn't even flinch.</p><p>Instead she crossed the floor until only a foot of space separated them.  Somehow beneath all his armor, Din felt helpless and powerless.  Valda stood before him, weaponless but radiating an air of pure electricity.  When she spoke again her voice was soft.  "You're not afraid of the power.  You're afraid because you want the power.  A piece of you longs to rule.  And that scares you." </p><p>Din stared at Valda, mind blank as the Sith Lord before him had voiced his greatest fears into existence.  Realization clicked within him and he understood all at once she was right.  He did want to rule.  But he was terrified of what that meant.</p><p>"Everyone wants power.  You shouldn't fear it, but learn to control it.  Emotions are powerful."  </p><p>Din searched her gaze and halfheartedly tried to feel her own emotions through the bond.  "You want power."</p><p>"I am a Sith.  To not want power would be unthinkable.  It would go against our very code."  </p><p>"But what keeps it in check?  How do you stop from becoming... a monster?"  He felt a flicker of sadness and realized it was not his own.  But it disappeared as soon as it came.  </p><p>"By remaining true to who you are.  Be remaining good and honoring your role as leader of a people."  As she spoke the words, as small window opened in his mind.  He glimpsed a man ruling on a throne, a room of people kneeling before him.  To the right of the grand chair was a woman, clad in black robes.  A silver band rested on her brow and she raised her head, amber eyes staring right into Din.</p><p>He let out a gasp and stumbled back.  </p><p>Valda clasped her hands behind her back.  "The Sith kingdom used to be the most powerful in the galaxy.  But the divide between us, the civil wars- it has weakened us.  My master plans to bring the Ancient Sith Order back to the glory it first was.  That is why you must take me back to Moraband.  So I may help finish what was started long ago." </p><p>Din replayed the scene in his mind, the man lounging on the throne.  The cruel glint in his eyes, the sneer on his face.  Valda began to walk to the door.</p><p>"What will your master do to return the Sith to their glory?"</p><p>Valda paused, her back still turned to him.  "Whatever it takes."</p><p>Din sucked in a breath.  "I've seen many worlds and innocent people die in powerful people's chase to glory and success."  </p><p>Valda slowly faced him.  "So have I.  But my master will offer refuge and the choice to join us, just like he did for me.  He offers the promise of power and safety.  People would be foolish to refuse."</p><p>"And what happens if you refuse, Valda?"</p><p>Flames seemed to rise in her eyes.  "You die."  </p><p>Then she left Din alone in his quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stopped one last time before making the final few days of travel to Moraband.  </p><p>Recalling their previous luck on backwater planets, The Mandalorian set them down on a fairly crowded spaceport city.  The name of the planet wasn't familiar to Valda and the people seemed to be a mix from all over.  She trailed the Mandalorian through the crowded streets, becoming accustomed to the lack of restraints around her wrists.  Though the shock collar still remained at her throat. </p><p>A sort of impending threat.</p><p>She could sense the Mandalorian through this bond they now shared.  She had little information she could give him about it because she had never healed a fatal wound of someone before.  All she knew were what she managed to read in archives on Moraband.  She'd never encountered another Sith healer.  As far as she knew, she was the only one. </p><p>Valda viewed the bond like an extension of the Force, because that's what it was.  A piece of life force was connecting them.  Therefore, she understood and knew how to utilize it better.  She could control what was sent down the bond and what wasn't.  The Mandalorian had no such ability.  She felt nearly everything.  </p><p>She knew from the moment they set foot on these streets he was monitoring and noting everything with lethal precision.  He was aware of everyone else at all times, including her at his back.  Not being able to see her fully gave him a small sense of unease that was held down by the knowledge the Beskar would protect his back.  </p><p>Valda, of course was monitoring in her own way, through waves of Darkside energy she periodically sent out through the city.  She had done it while they were still in space above the planet, trying to sense if there were any other Sith on this planet.  The answer had been no.  Her wound had healed quickly over the course of a day, helped by the medicines and food.  Her strength returned and the more she embraced the Darkside, the stronger her body grew.  </p><p>The Mandalorian and Valda made their way back to the ship.  Valda found herself dragging her feet a bit and when they reached the ramp she stopped to turn and look at the city.  The last planet she would see for a long while before she turned to Moraband.  </p><p>"You... wish to stay here?"  The Mandalorian had stopped at the top of the ramp.  </p><p>Valda knew he sensed her longing through the bond.  "No, not stay.  Moraband is a very different place so this will likely be the last society I see for a long while."</p><p>His quiet footsteps told her he had come to stand beside her.  "I thought you said you were free."</p><p>"I am.  But it is different.  I can leave Moraband if I wish it would just be... frowned upon.  And not good for my future." </p><p>"Sounds like you are a prisoner."</p><p>Valda turned to him.  "I'm not.  I made this choice."</p><p>He didn't say anything else and she headed up the ramp and into the hold of the ship.  A minute later, he followed.  As the Mandalorian piloted the ship off the planet's surface and into the atmosphere, Valda found herself still clinging to the few senses she had on the planet.  She took a breath and forced herself to let go.  </p><p>She needed to get her shit under control before she got to Moraband.  It was time for her to face the future.  Valda took a seat in the cargo hold, on top of one of the wooden crates and folded her legs beneath her.  She rested her palms on her thighs and closed her eyes.  </p><p>Valda felt the Force around her, dark and light alike.  The Darkside was significantly stronger, more intoxicating, more lethal.  With little effort, Valda could remove the Lightside that lingered but for now she allowed it to remain.  She sensed it's source, flowing from the Mandalorian.  Whether he knew it or not, the balance of Light and Dark within him was nearly perfectly equal.</p><p>Valda settled deeper into her mind.  Mediation had been one of the first valuable tools she'd learned.  Withdrawing into to herself was something she mastered as a slave, utilizing it survive situations that otherwise would have broken her. </p><p>The Force flowed around her and through it, Valda could see the strand that connect her to the Mandalorian.  It glowed, twisting and shimmering, a thousand colors reflecting off of it like water.  She tentatively reached a hand out a ran a finger across it's surface.  The bond hummed and seemed to glow in response.  </p><p>The door from the cockpit hissed open and the Mandalorian came into the cargo hold, a hand against the front of his chest.  "What..." he trailed off and beheld Valda seat on a crate with nearly every object not secured to something floating around her.  Her eyes remained closed. </p><p>He took a step closer and reached out to push a packet of food that was floating towards him.  Tt bobbed and then moved off the other way.  He looked at Valda.  "Are you doing this?"</p><p>Finally, she opened her eyes.  "Yes."  She looked around at the cargo hold.  "Sorry."  The objects fell to the ground.</p><p>The Mandalorian placed his hand on his chest again.  "I felt... a pull.  Like a tug inside me.  What was that?"</p><p>Valda pictured that iridescent strand that stretch between them.  "I touched the bond between us."</p><p>"You... touched it?"  He shook his head.  "I'm sorry, how?  It's not a physical thing."</p><p>"It's a part of the Force.  So, you're right, I didn't touch it in a physical sense.  More so through the Force."  She sensed his confusion but before she could say more, a memory flashed, to vivid and powerful she took a step back.</p><p>Valda saw a rocky planet, covered in greenery.  The Mandalorian was there, and the child with him.  A monument of rocks rose before her and then the child was seated on a large stone.  Force energy exploded from both the child and the rock, the Lightside so powerful, she swore and flinched away.  Valda rubbed her temples.  "You have to stop doing that."</p><p>"Doing what?"  The Mandalorian took a step forward.  "You saw that?"</p><p>"You practically threw it at me."  She shook her head.  "The remnants of the temple on Tython still exist.  We always suspected."  Valda turned her gaze to him.  "You need to control your mind, these memories of your past before you show me something I cannot ignore."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>Valda pushed herself from the crate she was sitting on.  "I have no interest in the Jedi or this child.  But others in the Sith Order may not feel the same.  This is dangerous information for us both.  If you want to protect him, you need to bury your memories of him."  </p><p>"I can't just... forget him."</p><p>Valda thought of the words her master had told her with a wane smile.  "Forget the past, Mandalorian.  Kill it if you have to.  That's the only way you will survive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her words echoed in his mind still hours after their conversation.  </p><p>It was long into the night, not that it mattered in space.  Din had tossed and turned in his bed for hours before giving up any pretense of sleep.  He rose from his bed and sat, cross- legged on the floor.  The Dark Saber lay in front of him, metallic hilt gleaming in the faint light.</p><p>Forget the past.  Kill it if you have to. </p><p>Din rubbed his eyes.  Grogu was gone for his own safety.  So were the Jedi.  Perhaps it was time he embrace his own future.  If Grogu had shown him anything, it was that there was a world beyond bounty hunting.  </p><p>Din climbed to his feet, pulling on his Beskar and then the helmet.  He gripped the Dark Saber in one hand as he entered the cargo hold.  Valda was awake, he could sense it.  And he was not wrong as he followed the sense of her presence into the cockpit.  </p><p>She was perched in the co-pilot chair, staring into the depths of space seemingly without seeing anything.  She turned as he entered the space.  Her eyes drifted to the Dark Saber in his hand and she raised her eyebrows.  </p><p>"Teach me," he said.</p><p>"Teach you what?"</p><p>"How to control my memories.  How to embrace the part of me I'm afraid of.  How to use the power I've been given."  His voice came out strong but inside he was nearly shaking from the words he had just spoken.</p><p>Valda raised her palm and he hesitantly placed the Dark Saber in it.  She studied the hilt.  "This will take you down a different path than the one before, Mandalorian.  Once you choose this, everything will change.  Many will oppose you and the claim you lay to the Mandalore throne."  </p><p>"How do you know?  Can you see it?"  He swore she could hear his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>"No," she said, flipping the Dark Saber over.  The blade exploded to life.  "It happens to all rulers.  To all who choose to embrace their destiny and embrace power."  Valda studied the blade, holding it close to her hand.  Sparks and electricity flew from her finger tips into the blade.  It seemed to greedily absorb the power.  She abruptly cut it off and handed the Saber back to him.  "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes."  He answered without hesitation.  </p><p>She dipped her head.  "I'll teach you what I can before we part ways."  </p><p>Din took a seat in the pilot's chair and opened his mind to receive the Ancient Sith Order teachings as Valda repeated what her master had told her and the masters before him.  </p><p>"Emotions make you strong.  Anger, fear, hate and rage are powerful.  Use them correctly and you will become unstoppable.  But you cannot let them control you.  You must be in control of them.  Recognize they are tools to help, not tools to control your life."</p><p>Her words struck something within Din as he remembered Ahsoka's words and her refusal to train Grogu.  </p><p>His attachment to you is strong.  I've seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi knight.  I cannot train him.</p><p>"Craving power is good.  It will motivate you, force you to grow stronger in order to achieve this.  But do not become a slave to the lust for power.  It will destroy you.  Balance is key.  Understanding yourself is key."  </p><p>Din leaned forward.  "What about attachment?"  </p><p>"To another person?"  Valda stared at him, not blinking.  "To... the child.  The one you traveled with."  </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Valda said nothing still watching him.  Then her eyes widened.  "The Jedi refused to train him because of the bond you formed with him."  A small, hoarse laugh escaped her.  "That is what makes them foolish.  Arrogant.  They believe emotions are weak and feelings are cause for destruction."  Valda shook her head.  "And where did that get them?  A destroyed Jedi Order while the Sith flourish."  </p><p>And for a split second, Din was reminded of what Valda really was.  A Sith Lord, merciless, power-hungry and bloodthirsty.  He saw beneath the layers and remembered where she came from.  Her eyes flickered to him like she could sense his thoughts.  The amber glow of her eyes dimmed and she looked away, back into the void of space.  The smallest ember of regret and guilt warmed in his gut before he realized those were her feelings.  Then it was gone.</p><p>Finally she spoke again.  "Your connection to the child can make you strong.  It already has, it was the fuel for your decision to embrace your destiny as ruler.  To embrace power.  Let that passion guide you."  </p><p>As Valda continued, she told him nearly all she could in the short amount of time.  Hours passed and neither the Sith Lord nor the Mandalorian moved from the seat until finally Valda fell silent.  Din didn't feel any different.  He didn't feel changed.  Instead what he felt was a grasp of understanding.  Understanding of himself and Valda.  </p><p>He studied her from the corner of his eye, through the helmet.  The sharp angle of her jaw, the raven hair that fell just to her shoulders.  Those amber eyes that always burned with smoldering embers.  He closed his own eyes and tried to feel the strand that connected the two of them.  This bond they now shared that had been formed by her choice to save him life.  </p><p>In his mind he tried to picture a thread between them, shimmering hundreds of colors.  He could sense her on the other side, her presence a mixture of shadows and darkness but unmistakably her.  Din reached out, fingers brushing the thread connecting them and then dipped his hand into the shadows.  </p><p>A vortex of death and destruction opened before him and Din didn't have time to react before he disappeared into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me what you want."</p><p>Valda was shivering on the cot in the dark.  Three men lay on the ground before her, unconscious.  She didn't remember them.  All the faces in her memory blurred together but she understood their intentions well enough.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Valda looked around.  The voice seemed to come from everywhere and no where at once.  Was she hearing things?  There was no one here.</p><p>"Focus, Valda.  What do you want?"</p><p>"I-I don't know."  She said the words aloud into the silence.</p><p>"Yes, you do.  Tell me what you want."</p><p>Valda looked around her and then at the unconscious men on the floor.  Fear filled her.  "I want to leave."</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"I want to never come back.  I want to never be hurt again."  Her voice trembled.</p><p>"Use your fear, Valda.  Let it guide you."</p><p>She sucked in a shuddering breath.  The men on the floor weren't moving.  She could get up and leave, walk right out the door and never return.  But... they would still be here.  They would still wake up breathing.  And they would do it again, not to her, but to another girl.  All at once, her anger shot up her throat, so sudden she gasped.</p><p>"Good, good, feel you anger.  Embrace your rage.  Tell me what do you want?"</p><p>"I want... I want to kill them."</p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>Valda looked down and saw the knife gripped in her hand.  The blade was ancient and carved with figures she did not understand.  Valda rose on trembling legs.  She was afraid but her rage was a fire burning in her gut, a thrashing living beast.</p><p>"Make them pay, Valda."</p><p>And she did.  Until the floor and the walls were dripping red.  Until her skin was coated with blood.  Until her hair was saturated with it.  Blood dripped from the blade, splattering on her bare legs, her feet.  She tasted it in her mouth.</p><p>The door to the room hissed open and a man stood in the doorway.  His black robes spilled around him, blending into the night.  He extended a hand.  "Come with me, Valda, and you will never be powerless again."</p><p>Valda didn't hesitate as she slipped her bloody palm into his and walked out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Valda spit out the words, moving up from the chair so swiftly Din, didn't even have time to react.  She was panting, her eyes on him.  She pressed a hand to her chest.  "What- what did you do?  How did you see that?"</p><p>Din barely heard the words, his mind still trying to register the scene, trying to comprehend.  </p><p>"Hey!"  Valda suddenly had a grip on his armor and forced him back, up against the wall of the ship.  He reached for his blaster but found his arm pinned by an unseen force.  </p><p>"Fucking don't," she hissed.  "Tell me- how did you do that?"</p><p>He stared at her face through his helmet, inches away.  "You mutilated them."  </p><p>Her grip tightened.  "I did what I had to."</p><p>"You could have just left."  Din's voice was low.</p><p>"So they could continue to live, unchecked for what they had done?  So they could go find another innocent girl to torture?"  Valda snarled at him.  "You have no fucking idea what it was like to live in that hell hole."  She used a hand to yank down the neckline of her shirt, exposing her collar bone.  Imprinted into the skin was a symbol.  "They branded me.  Like an animal.  And when we lost our value, when we could no longer perform they took us out back and killed us.  Like animals."  She let go of her shirt and slammed her hand into the panel beside his head, almost screaming the words.  "So you don't get to fucking judge me for what I've done!  For who I've killed and how I've lived."  </p><p>She was panting, one hand imprinted into the panel next to his head, the other gripping his arm.  Din let out a breath as he felt her anger and pain rippling through him.  It was agonizing, like having his insides sliced open.  So much rage and hurt.  Without thinking, he reached for her wrist, to remove it from his armor or to just touch her- he didn't know.</p><p>But Valda backed away.  "Don't fucking touch me." </p><p>Din raised his palms.  "Okay.  Okay, I'm sorry, Valda.  I'm sorry."  </p><p>Her shoulders rose and fell in uneven breaths.  He sensed her rage slowly dimming, as if she knew she had let too much out and was slowly trying to spool it back into herself.</p><p>"I can feel your pain.  You're right, I have no place to judge or condemn you for anything you've done."</p><p>Valda shuddered but didn't answer.  She closed her eyes and Din felt her emotions receding, like a wave on a beach being swept back out into the ocean.  He took a slow step forward.  "Valda, those feelings will tear you apart."</p><p>"I don't care."  She kept her eyes closed.  </p><p>"Yes, you do.  You don't want to die."  He drew closer and she opened her eyes.  She didn't back away.  She watched him in silence, mere inches from her face.  Din towered over her by at least a foot.  His eyes marked the shock collar still around her neck.  </p><p>"Let me take it off."  </p><p>He knew Valda understood what he was talking about.  He also knew that she understood this was a show of trust.  The final thing that separated them, the kept him as the hunter and her as his bounty.  Once the collar came off, everything  would change.</p><p>"Why?"  She breathed.</p><p>"Because I should have taken it off a long time ago."</p><p>"I could kill you." </p><p>"You could kill me with it on.  But you won't."</p><p>She looked away from him, out the window.  "You don't know that."  </p><p>"Yes, I do." </p><p>She didn't answer him.</p><p>"You saved my life.  Willingly.  You sacrificed your own freedom for me.  Please, let me."</p><p>Valda swallowed.  "Alright," she said softly.  "Okay."</p><p>Din reached for the remote at his belt and she stiffened slightly.  He withdrew it and slowly entered the code into the small keypad on the back.  There was a soft beep and then a click as the collar around her neck unfastened.  </p><p>When she made no move to remove it herself, Din slowly reached for it and pulled it away from her neck.  It left a necklace of scars around her throat, deep marks drawn into her flesh.  He held the collar up and Valda raised a hand.  The metal bent inwards, shrinking and crumbling until it was mangled beyond recognition.  She squeezed her fist and the remote was crushed instantly in his other palm.  </p><p>After a few heartbeats of silence she looked at him.  "Thank you, Mandalorian." </p><p>He waited a couple seconds and then said, "My name is Din."</p><p>She looked at him.  "I know."</p><p>He was surprised.  "How?  You never said anything."</p><p>"The bond.  And it was not something you willingly showed me.  So there was no need for me to use it.  It goes against your creed."</p><p>Din didn't know what to say.  "Thank you."</p><p>One of her hands flitted to her bare neck, feeling the deep scars.  "It seems we both have things we can teach each other."</p><p>Din faced the stars, staring out into space.  "It would seem so." </p><p>She followed his gaze out the window.  "When we reach Moraband I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety.  I do not know what my master's plans are for you but most people who breach the surface of Moraband are not allowed to leave alive."</p><p>"Thanks for the warning." </p><p>"You are different.  Perhaps my master will honor the centuries old alliance between our people.  Your best chance for survival is to embrace who you truly are, Din."</p><p>"And what's that?"  </p><p>She turned to face him again.  "A Child of the Watch.  And ruler of Mandalore."  </p><p>The ship gave a series of beeps as it exploded from hyperspace.  A planet filled the space in front of them, red and orange and yellow.  Valda sucked in a breath as Din took in the sheer size of it.</p><p>"Welcome to Moraband, Din.  And the Sith Kingdom.  I hope you survive your stay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. PART TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART TWO: THE CHAOSBRINGER </p><p>"Equality is a myth to protect the weak.  Some of us are strong in the</p><p>Force, others are not. Only a fool believes otherwise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moraband was everything and nothing Din had expected. </p><p>He set the ship down on the landing pad which connected a long walkway into a domed building.  The towers reached for the sky in the setting sunlight.  Everything glowed a hazy orange and red and the temple itself appeared to be clawing upwards with black, skeletal fingers.  The opening gaped like the maw of an ancient monster.  Giant statues rose on either side, the figures' faces set in terrifying battle cries.  The entire planet bled war and destruction and absolute, indestructible power.  </p><p>Valda stood beside him.  "The Sith Academy.  Breathtaking, isn't it."</p><p>Din was inclined to agree although it was more breathtaking for it's ability's to render terror into anyone who laid eyes upon it.  It was beautiful in a horrific and catastrophic sort of way.  For the first time, Din realized the colors and sunset of Moraband was perfectly reflected in Valda's eyes.  The exact same hues, the glowing embers.</p><p>"You'll have to restrain me again."  She held out her wrists.  "Or they'll just do it once we exit the ship."  </p><p>Din had a feeling they would be less compassionate about it than he would so he snapped a pair of cuffs across her wrists.  He strapped his rifle to his back along with the beskar spear.  The Dark Saber hung from his belt.  Then he escorted Valda through the cargo hold where they waited as the ramp slowly lower.  He cast one last glance around his ship, suddenly afraid it would be his last.  Then they descended down the ramp.</p><p>As they reached the bottom, six dark figures appeared almost instantaneously as if they had melted out of the air itself.  </p><p>"The King's Guard," Valda breathed.  </p><p>Din didn't know what that meant but as he watched the figures approach, a chill skittered down his spine.  An unnatural wind rushed at them, forcing him stumbling back a step.  Valda stayed rooted in the spot.  The King's Guard reached them.  A personal escort into the Academy.  Din pushed Valda forward and they walked, two in the front and four behind them.  </p><p>Din was aware of every movement the figures made, noting every step they took.  He also felt Valda at the end of the thread that connected them, a constant source of shadow and powering humming quietly.  The closer they drew to the enormous entrance, the stronger he felt her growing.  </p><p>The hall the entered was quiet and empty.  Flickering lights led the way across red and gold carpeted floors.  Drapes drifted in a cold wind as they passed, huge banners in a language Din had never seen before.  The King's Guard came to a stop before a set of obsidian double doors that reached to the ceiling.  They were engraved with designs and characters he couldn't read.  The King's Guard pushed the doors open and the scene opened up before them.  </p><p>The throne room was huge, draped in banners and lit with glowing lanterns that cast shadows in colors of the sunset, red, gold, orange and amber.  The sides were lined with figures in robes and amour and finery alike.  Human and Twi'lek and dozens of other species.  And at the end of the room, perched on a great throne set on a dais, sat the King of the Ancient Sith. </p><p>The throne alone was created from obsidian glass that shimmered in the light.  It glinted wickedly, the back ending in sharp points like a spear that reached halfway to the enormous domed ceiling.  Behind it was a banner set in crimson and gold and black and silver.  To the right of the throne was a female Twi'lek, her skin as red as the crimson banner and lined with black tattoos.  A sneer was set on her lips.  And on the throne itself, lounged the king. </p><p>His face seemed hewn from stone itself, unmoving and cruel.  His right eye glowed the same orange as Valda's but as he turned his face, Din saw his right eye was a cybernetic, appearing as blue.  He was dressed in simple grey armor that covered his chest and shoulders.  His black robes gathered around his legs.  </p><p>His posture was casual and he appeared relaxed but Din knew he was nothing of the sort.  Not as every single part of Valda went rigid at the sight of him.  Din's connection to her became all but severed and when he reached out, it was as if he slammed into a black void of nothingness.  </p><p>"Come forward, Mandalorian.  I see you have completed your bounty."  The Sith King's voice should have boomed off the walls of the hall.  But instead it was low, hoarse and set every instinct in Din's body screaming at him to leave this place right now.  He forced himself to take a step forward, Valda walking in front.  They came to a stop at the edge of the dais.    </p><p>"She didn't give you any trouble did she?"  The King leaned forward, cybernetic eye studying them both.  Din had no doubt he had the ability to scan them both with the advancement.  </p><p>"Nothing more than expected."  He kept his hands at his sides, within easy reach of his blasters.  </p><p>"Darth Kchoas.  You have finally returned.  How long it has been."  His words were neither warm nor cold.  Perfectly neutral.  </p><p>Valda finally raised her head, dark hair falling back from her face.  "Did you miss me that much, my Master?"</p><p>The King leaned back in his throne and let out a chuckle that was void of any humor.  "One would say they did miss your... efficiency in dealing with things."  </p><p>The female Twi'lek to the right of the throne bristled at this, stepping forward.  "You are no longer the rightful Chaosbringer."  She spit at Valda's feet.  "You are not welcome here."</p><p>Valda tilted her head to the side.  "Darth Talon.  I should thank you for keeping my seat warm for me in my absence."</p><p>The Twi'lek snarled.  "This seat is mine now."  </p><p>Valda sneered.  "As if."</p><p>Darth Talon looked down her nose at the other woman.  "You were just a slave lucky enough to catch His Majesty's eye.  You've worn out your welcome."  A cruel smile flitted across her lips.  </p><p>The room had gone dead silent, the people behind Din were deathly still.  The lights flickered in response to the shift of energy in the room.  The restraints around Valda's wrists unlocked and hit the ground with a clang.  Someone jumped.  Darth Talon's smile faltered by a centimeter.  </p><p>"Let me remind you who I am."  Valda's voice was deathly low.  "Let me remind you, Darth Talon, of how I earned my place while you did nothing but whore your way to the Dark Council." </p><p>The Twi'lek's eyes flashed in hatred.  Din risked a look at the Sith King.  He hadn't moved a muscle and was watching the two Sith Lords, unfalteringly.  With enjoyment, Din realized.  And finally he understood.  This was the Sith.  </p><p>Valda took a step forward but Darth Talon held her ground.  "Bitch," she hissed.  "If you think you can simply march in here and take from me-"  She stopped suddenly.  Her hands clawed at her neck as she choked, desperately trying to breath.  </p><p>Valda held out her hand, fingers curved as if they were wrapped around the Twi'lek's throat.  "I am not taking anything from you.  This seat is mine.  And if you think you can take my place, come close to touching my power and try to imitate me with these... tattoos-" she barked out a cold, dark laugh.  "You are sorely mistaken."  She dropped her hand.</p><p>Darth Talon fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air.  She looked up at Valda from the ground, rage and hatred simmering in her eyes.  "You-" she hissed and her hand reached for the lightsaber clipped at her belt but it flew from her hand and into Valda's waiting palm.  </p><p>She ignited the blade, the crimson glow lighting her face.  "Get out of my seat."  </p><p>Darth Talon climbed to her feet and looked desperately at the Sith King who had remained silent.  "Your Majesty- how can she-"  she looked between the two of them, near hysterical.  </p><p>Valda reached out and Darth Talon jerked as she was dragged forward, kneeling before Valda on the throne room floor.  Valda looked to the Sith King and Din felt his stomach drop as there was nothing human in her face.  Her eyes glowed in the light of the crimson blade.  </p><p>"What is your will, my Master?"</p><p>The Sith King folded his hands together.  "Kill her."  </p><p>"As you wish, Master."  The lightsaber hummed as she raised it.</p><p>"No- don't!  Please!"  Darth Talon pawed at the ground before Valda's feet.</p><p>"You die without honor."  Valda said and brought the blade down.</p><p>Darth Talon's head thumped to the ground and rolled to a stop near Din's feet.</p><p>The Sith King smiled and rose from his throne.  "Welcome home, my apprentice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda let loose a breath, feeling the Darkside thrumming around her.</p><p>Behind her, the hall full of Sith raised their voices in celebration and agreement with the Sith King.  Valda let go of the lightsaber, the blade retracting with a hiss and bowed.  "I am glad to have returned."  </p><p>"There is much we need to discuss.  Beginning with the one who was tasked with bringing you here."</p><p>Din</p><p> </p><p>Valda had nearly forgotten he was present and she turned to face him.  She couldn't read his facial expression of course and was tempted to feel through the bond for his emotions but refrained.  She didn't want Darth Krayt, the King, knowing of that just yet.  That was assuming he didn't already.  </p><p>Din must have sensed this situation was not in his favor and Valda saw his hand moving for his blaster.  She faced Darth Krayt.  "The Mandalorian is of use to us.  He is a Child of the Watch.  An ancient ally to the Sith.  In addition, he also carries the Dark Saber.  This makes him the ruler of Mandalore."  </p><p>A few gasps echoed throughout the room and Darth Krayt's eyebrows rose.  "That does indeed make him a valuable and honorable guest on Moraband."  He addressed Din directly.  "This is more on this subject I would wish to discuss with you then."  </p><p>Din gave him the shallowest of nods and the King seemed satisfied.  "You both must be weary from you long journey here.  Rest for now and we will gather again tonight to feast and discuss the future."  </p><p>The Sith in the throne room began to disperse and two Kings Guard appeared, gesturing for Valda and Din to follow.  Valda bowed again to her master and followed behind Din, out of the grand throne room.  </p><p>The Kings Guard led them to her old quarters, which were a sprawling set of chambers and rooms with a balcony.  Din was given the adjoining suite to hers.  Valda knew this was two keep the both of them in the same place and under a careful eye.  As the door hissed closed, Valda did a small circle.  It was as if she had left yesterday.  </p><p>She was in the main sitting room, the three enormous couches forming a half rectangular around a low sitting table.  The rugs were just as plush as she remembered them, the lanterns flickering with gold lighting.  Through the giant floor to ceiling windows she could glimpse the desert of Moraband and the tombs.  To the right was her bedroom with the king sized bed and adjoining bathing chambers.  </p><p>She walked past the canopy bed and to the double doors that led out onto a sprawling balcony.  This had always been her favorite place.  She stepped outside as twilight felt and stared up at the clear sky.  Moraband rarely had clouds so the views of the stars were always spectacular.  A gentle breeze blew through her hair.  With a sigh she stepped back inside.  She knew her Master would want to see her.</p><p>She found him in his war chambers.  The Kings Guard lined the door, not moving a muscle as she stepped into the dark room.  </p><p>"Leave us."  The King spoke with his back turned, facing the giant map on the wall.</p><p>The Kings Guard bowed as one and left the room on silent feet.</p><p>Valda waited as the Sith King turned to face her.  When he had come to save her on Nar Shaddaa, she had no idea of who or what he was.  She had simply known him as Darth Krayt, her master.  It wasn't until later when she was well into her training that she was integrated into the Sith society and hierarchy.  And was named his right hand, his second in command.  </p><p>Darth Krayt turned at last, the orange in his eye flickering like a flame.  "What happened."</p><p>And there it was.  Her master was always brutal, efficient and cut straight to the point.  Outside of the throne room, he played no games and did not hold up the image of a monarch.  He was a Sith Lord through and through, especially with his apprentice.</p><p>Valda knew he was talking about the fact that she had been sent on a mission and did not return.  Cut all contact.  It had been almost a year.  </p><p>She took a breath, hands clasped behind her back.  "I was tracking down leads on the Jedi Temples you sent me to find  Some were very far and few between and took me to the furthest edges of the galaxy."</p><p>"And what did you find?"</p><p>A chill skittered down her spine.  "Ruins."</p><p>"But you found more than just that."</p><p>She let out a breath.  "Yes.  Especially on Dromund Kass."   </p><p>Darth Krayt placed both his hands flat on the table.  "You went searching for your family."  </p><p>"I knew they were dead.  I don't know what I was looking for but... I found nothing.  It doesn't matter."  </p><p>Her master rose to his full height.  "You may have earned back your right as the Chaosbringer through combat in the eyes of the Dark Council but my trust will not so easily be won."  He paced around the side of the table, towering over her.  His eyes were hard, cold and nothing human remained in them.  His arm shot out without warning.  His metal fingers wrapped around her throat, the cybernetics attached to his body creaking.  "If you ever disobey me again, I will kill you."  His voice flowed around the chamber, a promise of death.  "You may be my second in command but make no mistake who the most powerful Sith is.  I am your master and you will obey me."</p><p>Valda choked but his vice-like grip did not waver, ripping open the freshly healed wounds from the shock collar.  At last, Darth Krayt released his grip.  Valda dropped to both knees, panting.  "Forgive me, Master."</p><p>Darth Krayt paced away.  "Your emotions are powerful, they fuel you.  But do not let them control you.  You must condemn the past.  This is your future, the Sith are your future.  And when the time is right, we will both lead them to glory."</p><p>"Yes, Master.  I am honored to serve by your side."</p><p>"Mmm.  Now tell me more of the Mandalorian."  </p><p>So Valda rose and recited the little she knew about Din, leaving out his name and the bond they shared.  "He was never told of his full history or of Death Watch.  But he holds the Dark Saber and is willing to claim the throne on Mandalore.  If he allies with the Ancient Sith, together we would create an unstoppable army."</p><p>Darth Krayt nodded slowly.  "This is good fortune for us.  I want you to watch him closely.  Acclimate him to our culture, our people and way of life.  Acquire his trust.  When the time is right, we will make our move.  Dismissed."</p><p>Valda bowed again and left the chamber, the words echoing in her mind.  Despite Darth Krayt's threats, she smiled at the promise and offer of power he offered.  </p><p>This was where she belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din's chambers were luxurious and spacious.  </p><p>Easily the nicest accommodations he'd ever been given.  He kept eyeing the door that he knew led to Valda's adjoining quarters.  Finally, after an hour of contemplating the scene in the throne room over and over again he rose and knocked on the door.</p><p>At first there was no response, but then Valda's voice.  "Come in." </p><p>The door hissed open and Din gaped at the room that opened up before him.  Ornately decorated and flickering in golden light.  Three couches occupied the main room and vines of a plant he'd never seen before lined the walls, the blood red blooms stark against the grey of the walls.  Valda appeared around the corner from the bedroom and Din stared at her, at the woman he'd seen murder her fellow Sith in the throne room to reclaim her spot.</p><p>She'd changed clothes, wearing tight black pants and shirt beneath flowing robes that matched everyone else's in the academy.  Although hers seemed to be a bit more form fitting, more feminine in the way they draped and hugged her body.  She followed his gaze to the flowers.  "They're called Night Roses.  They only bloom once the sun sets."</p><p>"They're beautiful." </p><p>She nodded and then descended down the few stairs and into the sitting room.  "I just met with my master.  He's taken an interest in you.  An alliance could be potential." </p><p>"And my only gamble to stay alive." </p><p>Her eyes glinted in the dim light.  "Possibly."  </p><p>Din recognized the thin silver band she wore across her brow, the same one from the vision he'd seen in her mind.  He reached out hesitantly, through the bond, feeling for her presence on the other side.  "You're more relaxed than I've ever seen you."  Then he frowned.  "And in pain."</p><p>Valda stiffened as if she sensed what he was doing.  "We have to be careful with this.  If he senses our connection... I do not know what he will do."</p><p>"To me?"</p><p>Valda looked at him.  "To both of us."</p><p>Din noticed then the new marks around her throat.  "What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing that was not unexpected."  Valda turned away.  "I disobeyed.  Actions have consequences.  That is what keeps us in unity.  Just because I am second in command of the armies does not mean I do not face the same punishments as everyone else."</p><p>Din didn't question her further, he understood.  No empire could function without keeping it's soldiers in check.  The Mandalorians had taught him this.  "So what now?" </p><p>She gave a shrug, shadows dancing in her eyes.  "Answer his questions.  Gain his trust.  If he offers an alliance it will be in your best interest to say yes."  </p><p>"I meant for you."</p><p>She paused.  "I resume the rank of second in command.  I've been tasked with acclimating you to our way of life.  Eventually he will send me off world again."</p><p>"To do what?"</p><p>Valda interlaced her fingers.  "Hunting down ancient information.  Locations of ruins.  Holocrons."  </p><p>Din filled in the blanks she wasn't telling him.  "About Jedi.  You said their presence was not your concern right now."</p><p>She let out a shallow breath through her nose.  "It's not.  But it is common belief all the true Jedi are gone.  If my master learns of the existence of them... nothing will stand in his way of annihilating them once and for all." </p><p>"That's why you didn't want to know any information on them."  Din realized and he stared at her.  "If you don't know... you're protecting them."</p><p>"I am not protecting them." Her words came out sharp.  She straightened and lowered her voice, adopting a softer tone.  "The... child whom you have a connection with is not a threat at the moment.  He is young and..." she hesitated.  "I sense you care greatly for him."  </p><p>Din's heart jumped inside his chest.  "What does that matter to you?"</p><p>Valda's eyes met his, though he knew she couldn't see through his helmet.  Finally she said, "I do not to endanger any innocent lives when it is unnecessary."  </p><p>"Valda, what will he do if he finds out you knew of this and said nothing?"</p><p>The light in her eyes shuttered.  "He will send me to kill them, regardless.  I am among other things, his assassin."  </p><p>"So you would do anything he tells you to do."</p><p>"He doesn't tell me, he commands me.  He is my master." </p><p>Din shook his head.  "No, no."  He looked at her face.  "If he ordered you to execute me, would you do it?"</p><p>Her eyes shone.  "Din."</p><p>"Would you?"  His voice came out hard.  </p><p>She looked away from him.  "I would have no choice."</p><p>Din took a step forward.  "There is always a choice, Valda.  You told me you were free.  This isn't freedom."</p><p>The lights in the room flared and Din braced himself, waiting for an explosion of power like in the throne room.  But none came.  Instead Valda turned, dark robes flowing behind her like and obsidian river and walked through the bedroom.  Din was left with nothing to do but follow hesitantly.  </p><p>She was standing outside on a magnificent balcony, hands braced against the railing.  Her dark hair swept across her face, strands twisting in the breeze.  She stared into the dark as he came to stand beside her.  The stars glowed overhead, laid across the velvet sky. </p><p>Valda tilted her head upward.  "You could rarely see the stars on Nar Shaddaa.  Too much light from the city, but sometimes... just a few were visible.  I used to look up at them and dream of disappearing.  Just becoming nothing."  She glanced down again.  "When he found me on Nar Shaddaa, he offered me a way out.  I was attuned to the Darkside before even stepping foot on Moraband.  It made me strong, drew him to me.  My master recognized my unnatural affinity with the darkness and has trained me to utilize it in ways I never imagined.  For the first few years I was here, I knew nothing of the Sith society or that he was in fact the King.  I wished to be powerful and strong enough so that no one would ever be able to hurt me again."</p><p>She swept her fingers along the railing.  "He trained me to embrace but also control my fear, to keep it from consuming me.  He taught me to answer the call of the Darkside, to bend it to my will.  And in turn I have become one of the most powerful Sith to exist."  </p><p>Din kept quiet as she paused, sorting out what to say next.  "As my power and strength grew I came to understand I could do more with it.  During those first few years I made a vow to myself.  When I rose to power, I would return to Nar Shaddaa and dismantle the Hutt Cartel.  I would free the slaves, grant them refuge within Sith society.  I would free those like me, and rescue those who thought escape and freedom were never possible." </p><p>Din tried to feel out her emotions, sense what was occurring inside her head.  But whatever it was, Valda had under lock and key.  She turned to face him.  "But the Darkside is an intoxicating power.  The more I use it, the more I have to give myself over.  The more it becomes a part of me.  But I will do whatever it takes- destroy whoever it takes to rise to power and keep my vow to free those slaves."</p><p>The breeze stirred the hanging lights around them.  "Even if it means destroying yourself?"  </p><p>Valda raised her hands.  "Look around, Din.  I'm drowning in luxury while people still suffer.  No one will save them unless I do it.  And I need this power to do it."</p><p>"But you're sacrificing yourself.  If the Darkside of the Force is so dangerous and consuming, is it worth the risk?"  Din studied her face.  "What happens when you go too far, Valda?"</p><p>She braced her hands against the railing.  "If I don't do this, no one will.  And thousands more will suffer."</p><p>"But that is not your burden to bear." </p><p>"Well, I've made it mine."  She closed her eyes.  "There must be a reason for this power.  The Jedi would condemn me for it but I will use it to destroy those who deserve it.  If the laws of the Republic's justice system were applied, the cartel would just weasel it's away out again."  She opened her eyes.  "No.  They do not deserve justice or a second chance.  I will destroy them." </p><p>Din swallowed at the malice in her voice, the absolution.  "I understand," he told her.  "And I don't judge you for it." </p><p>The briefest of smiles flitted across her face.  A gentle breeze blew in from the sandy ground below them, rustling the palm fronds.  Strands of Valda's onyx hair blew across her face.  </p><p>Without thinking, Din reached up to brush them from her cheek but before he could touch her,  Valda took a step back and the space between them seemed to widen into a chasm.  Silence reigned for a few heartbeats.  </p><p>"They're here," Valda said finally.  "The Kings Guard.  To escort us."  She disappeared into the bedroom.  </p><p>Din remained where he was, feeling the ghost of her skin on his fingertips though he had never touched her.  He looked out across the black expanse of the desert.  Here he was, a non-descript bounty hunter,  a Mandalorian suddenly become the last Child of the Watch and ruler of Mandalore in the heart of the Ancient Sith kingdom.  All of the tools he needed to protect Grogu and bring the Mandalorians out of the shadows were falling at his feet.  He let out a breath and then turned to join Valda as they were escorted back to the throne room.</p><p>Time to embrace the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though the Sith were warriors, they did not lack in finery or society.</p><p>They were just as civilized as any other monarchy, perhaps even more.  Valda had been surprised to learn this at first after her brutal training in the desert.  But now she had become accustomed to the throne room manners and then the vicious killing behind closed doors. </p><p>They were seated at an ornately set table for three, Valda, Din to her right and the Sith King at the head.  The room was empty save for the Kings Guard who were stationed in each corner.  They seemed to meld with the shadows until she nearly forgot they were there. </p><p>"Mandalorian, your payment for delivering Darth Kchoas has been delivered to your suite."  Her master waved his fork in the air.  "I hope you find it acceptable."</p><p>"Thank you," Din dipped his head.  No plate or utensils had been set before him.  Valda knew Darth Krayt had hoped to unnerve him by inviting him to a feast he could not participate in and making him sit and watch them eat.  But if she had grown to know Din, she knew it would take more than this to put him on uneven ground. </p><p>Darth Krayt swallowed and continued.  "My apprentice tells me you are a Child of the Watch.  Originally from the Death Watch clan."  </p><p>"Yes." Din said,  "I was a foundling, rescued from my planet when the Empire attacked." </p><p>Valda stiffed almost imperceptibly at the mention of the Empire but her master just smiled, a cold and cruel twist of his mouth.  "Ah, the dreadful Empire.  For once I wished the Jedi would have succeeded at something and won the war, so if only we would not have to fight it ourselves."  He shook his head, slicing a piece of food in a terrifyingly precise way.  "But the Jedi are extinct and now the New Order lives on until we crush them."  </p><p>Valda held her breath, staying silent as the King spoke, staring at the same spot on the table.   Though he wore a helmet she could sense Din's gaze on her, on the angry red marks around her neck clearly visible in the bright light of the room.  Hot anger slashed down the bond between the two of them.   </p><p>"Apprentice, there are a few trials I would like you to oversee tomorrow."  The King placed another bite in his mouth, chewing in a methodical way.</p><p>Valda cleared her throat.  "Final trials?"  </p><p>"Yes."  He dipped his head at Din.  "I wish for the Mandalorian to see them as well.  Perhaps he can even participate.  I hear your people are among the fiercest of warriors.  Our people fought side by side a long, long time ago."</p><p>Din cocked his head to the side.  "So I have heard."</p><p>Darth Krayt set his fork down, reaching for his napkin.  "The Great Siege of the Jedi Temple in fact was one of the most prolific battles were Sith and Mandalorian fought side by side."  He interlaced his fingers together.  "How unfortunate it is that both our people have seemed to fall from their great empires since then."</p><p>"Yes.  Very unfortunate."  Din's voice was hard.</p><p>"You wield the Dark Saber but are without a kingdom to lead, it seems."  </p><p>Valda pressed her lips together.  Was he truly that desperate to make an offer to Din so soon?  </p><p>Din leaned back in his chair, Beskar shining.  "The Mandalorians have been in hiding for a long time.  I suspect it will take much to coax them into the light again.  But it is a task I am willing to take on."</p><p>"All alone?"  Darth Krayt raised his eyebrows.  </p><p>"For now."  Din set a hand on the table.  </p><p>Darth Krayt let out a chuckle and Valda could sense his power weaving through the room.  The air seemed to thicken with it.  The lights swayed and the banners rustled in an imaginary breeze.  Din must have felt it too.  His fingers curled so slightly on the table.  </p><p>Valda only had a split second to reach out and try an sense the intentions of her master.  Trying to read him was beyond impossible, he always kept a granite wall at the front of his mind.  She reeled her senses back in and barely had time to understand what his true intentions were before the spears of Darkside power dove for Din.  </p><p>Without a thought, Valda threw up a shield, cocooning Din with Darkside energy.  He stiffened as if sensing the change but the attack wasn't visible to him.  Valda's shield hummed as the power slammed into it and bounced harmlessly off.  She clenched her jaw, and turned her glare to Darth Krayt who sat impossibly still at the head of the table.  The Darkside attack dispersed into the air.  The napkins on the table rustled but otherwise, the entire ordeal was invisible to the naked eye.   </p><p>Her master's gaze settled on her and Valda's breath caught in her throat.</p><p>Shit</p><p>It had been a test.  One she had failed.  Never before would she have protected a bounty hunter who was tasked with bringing her in.  In fact, Valda could sense her master questioning why she hadn't dispatched of him already.  And now to protect him without thinking twice about it... he would not dismiss this display simply for that fact that Din was the present ruler of Mandalore.  It would be unethical to kill him but barely anyone knew he held the Dark Saber.  He could easily be killed and the Saber given to someone the Sith trusted more.  Knew better.  </p><p>Darth Krayt reached for his water, something self-satisfied settling in his expression as if he knew Valda's thoughts.  She took in a breath, refusing to be rattled.  Instead she gathered her anger like an ember and buried it inside for later use.  This dinner was an event entirely to manipulate both Din and her, to test them.  For now she was just as untrustworthy as he was.  </p><p> </p><p>Darth Krayt spoke, breaking the silence.  "I believe a visit to the Sanctuary would be in order for the Mandalorian to learn more about the history of our people together.  Apprentice, I trust I can rely on you to guide him."</p><p>"Yes, master."  Her voice came out hoarse.</p><p>The King peered at Din.  "The information may be difficult to find but we will share what we have."  He rose from his chair and Valda followed suit.  "I apologize for cutting our time short.  Mandalorian, tomorrow you shall see how Sith live as a society.  Then I believe it will be time for a proper discussion of alliance from king to king.  Good night."  </p><p>Valda waited until her master was out of the room to let out the breath she had been holding in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness of her master's chambers beckoned.</p><p>Valda shoved her fear and anger deep inside her and pushed open the doors.  It was empty inside, the room eerily quiet and still.  Her senses flared and she dove to the left, rolling across the stone.</p><p>Darth Krayt landed where she had been standing seconds ago.  His lightsaber blazed in his hands, the crimson glow the only light in the chamber.  "You have not been truthful with me, apprentice."</p><p>Valda backed away.  She had no weapons.  Darth Krayt already easily overpowered her. </p><p>His blade hummed.  "You are protecting him.  Why?"</p><p>Valda swallowed.  "He could be valuable to us, Master-"</p><p>"Stop lying!"  He roared, sweeping his blade at her.  Valda sidestepped the swipe but was sent reeling as her master sent a blow into her side.  Pain lashed through her, voicing the breath from her lungs.  She scrambled to her feet as he advanced on her.  </p><p>"I sense something you are hiding from me, apprentice.  Something that is taking all your strength to keep buried.  And it is connected to this Mandalorian.  What do you not want me to know?"  His voice rang around the chamber.</p><p>"Nothing, master.  There is nothing I would hide from you.  You know I am loyal to you."  </p><p>"Liar."   He sent a wave of Force energy into Valda, knocking her clear backwards and into the wall.  She dropped to the ground on her knees.  Darth Krayt stalked to her, and yanked her head upwards by her hair.  "I know you would not be so foolish as to plot against me, would you?"</p><p>"Never, master.  I owe you my life."  Her words came out strained, tears springing to her eyes and he yanked hard on her hair.</p><p>His gaze pierced her soul and she took the bond she held with Din and buried it deep.  She shoved it down and all she knew of him with it, praying her master could not see the truth.  She was lying to him about Din, about the Jedi and about everything.</p><p>The lightsaber blade hummed closer.  Valda closed her eyes, feeling it's heat.  </p><p>"If you care for him, know that it will only be used against you.  It will become your greatest weakness.  What you did tonight, exposing yourself to protect another- never do that."  The edge of the saber paused over her cheek.  "Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, master.  I understand."</p><p>"Do not be foolish and waste your power."</p><p>The lightsaber touched her skin and Valda cried out, feeling the searing heat through her face.  Darth Krayt leaned close to her ear.  "I will find out what you are hiding from me and if it has anything to do with this Mandalorian, I will kill him."  He let go of her hair and she hit the floor.  </p><p>"You are the Chaosbringer.  Act like it."  He lowered his saber and concealed it within his robes.  "Go to the Sanctification chambers.  Your weapons are there.  Do not disappoint me again, Apprentice."  And with that he was gone.</p><p>Valda crouched on the floor, panting.  She felt the searing heat on her face and knew he had scarred her cheek.  A permeant reminder of her actions.  She climbed slowly to her feet.</p><p>An ancient Sith lord waited in the chamber for her.  He was mute, his tongue cut out long ago.  Valda didn't mind, it meant she never had to talk.  His gaze lingered on the new scar on her cheek but then he averted his gaze wisely.  Valda climbed into the chair in the center of the chamber.</p><p>Over the years, her master always sent her to the Sanctification chamber for the sole reason of another ritualistic Sith tattoo being placed on her body.  They represented a kill, and this one was for the death of Darth Talon who also bore the tattoos, though not near as many as Valda.  She shed her outer robe and the old Sith lord studied her already inked skin.  He looked at her as if asking, where?    </p><p>Valda felt with a tender hand the scar around her throat.</p><p>The Sith lord shook his head, gesturing to the already wounded flesh, the open cuts.  It will hurt.</p><p>Valda nodded.  I don't care.</p><p>He gave a half shrug and then turned his back, readying his tools.  Valda tied up her hair.  The thin black band would encircle her entire neck, like a necklace.  Or collar she supposed.  But this was different.  This time she chose to wear it.</p><p>The old Sith lord motioned for her to relax and she closed her eyes, hands gripping the sides of the chair.  The pain was sharp and intense, like a jagged knife slicing her skin.  She swallowed her screams and sank deep within herself.  She longed to reach out and touch the tether that connect her and Din but she didn't dare.</p><p>Not when so much was at stake.  Not when Din's life hung in the balance.</p><p>So Valda gritted her teeth and embraced the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was screaming outside. </p><p>And pain.  Agony.  Fear and terror.  Din woke with a start, the sheets tangled and soaked with sweat around him.  He swallowed his throat dry and raw as if he had been the one screaming.  He blindly reached out through the dark, feeling for that other piece inside him.  She was hurt.  </p><p>Din stumbled from the bed, not thinking twice before opening the door that separated their rooms.  The darkness was so thick he couldn't see his hands in front of his face.  He reached out again.  She was in pain, physical pain not just emotional pain. </p><p>"Get out."</p><p>Din jumped.  He hadn't realized she was sitting in the dark on one of the couches.</p><p>"I can feel you... you're in pain."</p><p>There was a few seconds of silence.  "You aren't wearing your armor," she said finally.</p><p>It was like ice water was thrown over him.  He wore no beskar, no helmet.  The darkness was so absolute-</p><p>"I can't see your face."  Valda said as if she sensed his panic.</p><p>Din let out a breath.  "Why aren't you asleep?"</p><p>Fabric rustled.  "I don't sleep much these days."  </p><p>Din hesitated.  "I keep seeing your dreams... your memories."  </p><p>She didn't say anything.</p><p>He tried again.  "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Go back to sleep, Din."  </p><p>"I can't, not when I can feel everything."</p><p>She sighed and Din felt the bond between them lessen, her presence fading.  "Better?"</p><p>Din swallowed his frustration and slowly turned around.  "I wish you would just talk to me.  If we're going to be connected in this way, the least you could do is explain." </p><p>She shifted behind him, rising from the couch.  "You want me to explain?"  Her voice came out hard.  She choked out a laugh.  "I'll do you one better.  Let me show you."</p><p>He felt her side of the bond fling open and then he was swept into a dark chamber.  The Sith King had his lightsaber against her face, one hand gripping Valda by her hair.  Their conversation played in Din's head.  Then Valda screamed as her master sliced the blade across her face.  Then he let her go and left the room.  Valda stayed crouched on the floor.  </p><p>Din was shoved from the scene and back into the presence.  He stumbled and took a step back.  </p><p>If you care for him, know that it will only be used against you. </p><p>Din sucked in a breath, feeling sweat slide down his back.  </p><p>"Are you satisfied now?"  Valda snapped from the dark.  "Do you have all your answers?"</p><p>What you did tonight, exposing yourself to protect another- never do that</p><p>Din tried to find her in the darkness.  "What did he mean, exposing yourself to protect another?  Did he mean me?"</p><p>He sensed the emotional turmoil within her.  "He tried to kill you tonight," she said finally.  "And I stopped him.  And because I did that... he knows.  He knows something isn't right."</p><p>"Why did you stop him?"  Din asked softly.</p><p>"I don't know.  It was instinct.  I did it without thinking." </p><p>Din moved forward on near silent feet, pinpointing her location in the dark.  He sensed her standing before him.  "You are risking everything for me."  His words hung in the air.</p><p>She was right in front of him, a foot away.  "You don't deserve to die.  Not when you sacrificed so much for that child and your friends."  </p><p>He reached for her in the dark, fingers brushing against her bare wrist.  The touch of her skin on his sent a rush through him.  He'd never touched anyone without his gloves, not in a long time.  </p><p>"Don't," Valda breathed, the word barely audible.  But she didn't pull away.  </p><p>He drew his fingers slowly across the back of her hand, her palm, feeling the hard callouses there.  "You've surprised me, Valda.  From the second I first met you to when you saved my life on the ship.  You've been willing to sacrifice yourself for not only me but others as well.  Your entire life has been focused on saving those you feel you left behind."  He squeezed her hand gently.  "If anyone doesn't deserve to die, it's you." </p><p>Her fingers were cold in his grip.  "Do not make this any harder than it already is, Din."  She whispered.  "Please.  He will make me kill you." </p><p>"That's only guaranteeing if you would be able to kill me."  He squeezed her hand again.  </p><p>"You have no idea what he is capable of."  She whispered.  "What he will make me do.  Once you are gone..."</p><p>Din gripped her hand.  "I'm not leaving."</p><p>She let out a shaky breath.  "Whatever he wants to happen, will happen.  Nothing can stop it."  </p><p>Din reached for her other hand and held them both.  "Valda..." he hesitated, the words on the tip of his tongue.  "I don't..."  He closed his eyes.  "Valda, I care about you.  And I'm don't... I not going to let anything to happen to you."  </p><p>He sensed her shake her head.  "Din, you can't protect me.  Not from him.  He could kill me with-"</p><p>Din cut her off.  "Valda."</p><p>She stopped.  "What?"</p><p>Din focused on the feeling of her hands in his, the rough skin, the contrast of her slim fingers within his.  He dipped his head and found her mouth.  Hesitantly, almost as if asking her permission, he pressed his lips to hers.  </p><p>For a split second, she didn't react and Din's heart stopped, fearing he had misjudged the entire situation, their conversation, her tone-</p><p> But then she kissed him back and it was like his body had been lit on fire.  A thrill rushed through him, every sense in his body tingling.  She tasted like a wildfire, chaos and sweet all at once.  Nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life.</p><p>Valda broke away, inhaling deeply.  Then she said, "Goodnight, Din."  A slight tremor shook her voice. </p><p>The absence of her skin on his was like a shock, the cold air chilling his hands.  The taste, the smell of her lingered in the air.  His hands shook.   </p><p>Oh fuck.  He was so utterly fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din stood at the edge of the of the rocky cliff and looked down.</p><p>It was a least a fifty foot drop to the sandy ground at the bottom, almost like a crater in Moraband's surface.  </p><p>"Careful."  Valda's voice sounded from behind him.  "If you fall in, you're fair game." </p><p>He turned to face her as she approached the ledge.  Her black robes blew behind her in the wind, a harsh contrast to the bright colors of the desert.  Her hair was loose and covered by the hood pulled over her head.  On her brow the silver band sparkled in the light.  But her eyes were cold, the amber and gold glinting.  Across her right cheek ran a jagged, red line.  </p><p>Din's blood froze at the sight of it.  Her master had scarred her purposely.  Valda came to a stop in front of him and clasped her hands behind her back.  "This is where almost all combat trials are held.  We call it the arena."</p><p>Din turned to face the sandy pit before him.  On the ground he could see five figures in silver tunics surrounded by two others in red robes.  </p><p>"The acolytes wear silver.  The masters wear red.  Today's trails will be a series of tests designed to showcase their abilities."  She jerked her head to a group of others seat on an outlook halfway down the rocky walls.  "Those are the Sith Lords looking to choose an acolyte as an apprentice."</p><p>"So the lords choose whichever they are most impressed by?"  Din used his helmet to zoom in on the figures.  Two females and three males.  All human.</p><p>"Essentially, yes.  The highest ranked Sith Lord will choose first and then so forth.  However, if an acolyte does not impress any of the lords, they can refuse to choose them as an apprentice."  Valda's watched the group on the ground.</p><p>"What happens if they are not picked?"  </p><p>She cleared her throat.  "They are removed from the academy.  Given a place in society as a regular civilian."</p><p>Din spun to her.  "Wait, so all the regular people on Moraband not training to be Sith were failed acolytates."  </p><p>Valda dipped her head.  "Yes.  Everyone is given equal opportunity to pass the trials.  But only the strongest are chosen."  She turned to him.  "I can sense what you're thinking and no- they are not treated as rejects or outcasts.  They are a valuable part of our life.  Many become politicians or business owners.  Some are even glad they are not forced to become Sith.  The bloodshed and ruthlessness is not for everyone."  The wind rustled the fabric that blew around her body.  </p><p>"So, what are these trials then?"</p><p>"You will see."  A rare smile crossed her face.  Then she leapt off the edge of the cliff.</p><p>Din swallowed his cry of alarm as he peered over the edge and watch her land on the ground.  She rose to her feet and began to walk toward the group of acolytes.  Din jumped off the edge, his jet pack flying him down to the sandy ground below.  His boots landed softly, sending up plumes of dust in his wake.  He walked to wear Valda was waiting a few yards away from the group.</p><p>She said nothing to him, the hood somehow still managing to remain on her head despite her rapid descent to the ground.  One of the Sith in red was speaking.  "Today are you trials, so among performing well to showcase your skills for the Sith Lords gathered, you have been offered another great opportunity."  The Sith bowed to Valda.  "The Chaosbringer herself has come to oversee your trials in addition to our guest, the King of Mandalore."  </p><p>The title made Din freeze but no paid any notice as the acolytes bowed low to Valda.  "Today is a very important day for all of you.  This will determine your future.  The trajectory of your life on Moraband.  Good luck."  She stepped back as the acolytes were given instructions pertaining the first trial.</p><p>"King of Mandalore?"  Din hissed to her as they waited.  </p><p>She gave a shrug.  "Are you not?"</p><p>"I am but-"</p><p>"But what?"  Her gaze was focused ahead.  The acolytes began their first test, shielding against force wielded attacks.  Din watched as the Sith masters did not hold back and wave after wave of force energy was sent at the trainees.  Some were so powerful, the acolytes slid backwards in the sand.  </p><p>"What were your trials like?"  Din asked, watching the demonstration of power.</p><p>Valda looked around.  "Mine were different.  I was not an acolyte, I was chosen specifically as the King's apprentice.  So my trials were to determine if I could be the Chaosbringer in addition to his apprentice.  If I was capable of leading the armies." </p><p>Din gestured at the acolytes.  "But same test of skills?"</p><p>"To a degree yes.  I did manage to destroy enough of the old arena that the trials were moved to this space."  </p><p>Din's eyebrows rose and before he knew it, a slight chuckle had escaped him.  Valda tried to hide it but he didn't miss the smile to flitted across her lips.  The acolytes finished their first trial, bowing to the Sith Lords watching from afar.  The next test was lightsaber skills and Din watched as they went through a series of drills and exercises.  </p><p>Then the Sith master turned to the pair of them expectantly and gestured for Din to come forward.  </p><p>"You're to help them show their deflection skills," Valda explained.  "Go."</p><p>Din walked hesitantly forward, not sure how he felt about shooting one of his blasters at these trainees.  </p><p>He made it all of six feet before the world exploded in sand and fire and smoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda watched Din reach the edge of the group before her vision splintered and blurred. </p><p>She sank to her knees, her eyes blurring.  Then everything exploded into a blinding white light.  Valda was flung backwards, her body striking the hard rock cliff behind her.  She slammed into the ground and tasted blood in her mouth.  She wiped a hand across her face and it came back bloody.</p><p>Din</p><p>She tried to rise but her vision fractured again, forcing her to stay down.  She vomited into the sand, on her hands and knees, sucking in deep breaths of the dry air.  Then she forced herself to her feet.  </p><p>The dust and smoke cleared away and Valda squinted.  She saw the two Sith masters and acolytes to the left, lightsabers drawn.  The crimson blades burned into her vision.  Din was already on his feet, both blasters in his hands.  Something eased slightly in her chest at the sight of him standing.  Valda tried to rise again but an invisible force held her down.  She groaned, fingers digging into the sand and pushed upwards.  She sensed the power snap away and she rose to her feet, panting.  Blood leaked from her temple and she swiped it away  and stalked forward, trying to sense through the Force what had occurred.   </p><p>A figure rose from the giant fissure in the center of the arena.  Her red skin gleamed, her mouth set in a hard twisted sneer.</p><p>Darth Talon's younger sister.  Darth Fayal.   </p><p>Valda pressed a hand against her side, feeling the twinge of pain in response.  Her anger rose as she reached the edge of the gaping hole.  She spit on the ground, blood mixing her saliva.  "What the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Darth Fayal emerged from the dust and growled at Valda.  "You killed my sister."  She hissed.  "I'm here to repay the debt away from your master.  Where he can't protect his precious Chaosbringer."</p><p>"Fool," Valda snarled.  "I don't need his protection."</p><p>Darth Fayal arched an eyebrow and looked pointedly around her.  "I could have so easily killed you, but I want to draw this out.  You've grown weak, Chaosbringer."</p><p>Valda's vision blurred and she gritted her teeth.  Pain radiated in hot waves from her ribcage.  "These are acolyte trials," She hissed.  "You could have killed them in your petty revenge scheme."  She swept a hand to the cloistered acolytes.</p><p>Darth Fayal smirked at Valda and shrugged her shoulders.  "Oops."</p><p>Valda's vision filtered red and she stoked that ember of rage in her stomach, hot and burning.  "Stand down," she ordered the Sith masters who had hesitantly been edging forward.  She saw Din move out of the corner of her eye and she shook her head at him.  "This is not your fight."  </p><p>Darth Fayal's eyes flitted over Valda's shoulder and rested on Din.  Her smirk grew.  "The rumors don't lie."</p><p>Valda didn't take the bait.  She pulled off her hood and removed her outer robes, dropping them to the dusty ground.  The harsh sun kissed the bare skin of her arms, tattoos gleaming in their full glory against her bronzed skin.  The symbols warmed, seeming to devour the light.  She reached for her lightsabers secured to her waist and ignited first the right, then the left.  </p><p>Darth Fayal's sneer grew as she took in Valda's ready stance.  Her gaze dropped to the newly tattoo black band across her throat.  It was nothing more than a thin line but the Sith Lord's gaze darkened.  </p><p>Valda tiled her chin up.  "Like it?  Courtesy of your sister of course.  We wouldn't want her death to be forgotten."  </p><p>Darth Fayal let out a scream of rage and launched herself at Valda, igniting her lightsaber mid leap.  She brought her blade down with the force of a hundred soldiers and Valda met it equally across her two lightsabers.  Their faces were close enough to touch, cast in the glowing crimson light.  </p><p>"After I kill you and take your place, I'll execute the Mandalorian."  Darth Fayal pressed harder against Valda's blades.  "But maybe I'll remove his helmet first.  See what his face looks like." </p><p>Valda shoved forward, sending Darth Fayal stumbling back.  She spun, landing a neat kick across the Twi'lek's face.  "Your sister begged by the end," Valda smirked.  "I wonder if you will do the same."</p><p>Darth Fayal wiped her nose, blood coming away on her fingers.  Her eyes flared with anger and she charged,  sweeping at Valda again and again with her blade.  Valda parried each blow, the impact sending pain shooting down her side.  She held the defensive as the other Sith Lord backed her into a corner.  </p><p>Darth Fayal was panting and Valda dodged to the side, the blades cutting a section of the rock wall behind her.  She spun around letting Darth Fayal use her rage, expend her energy and tire herself out.  </p><p>"Your sister was weak," Valda sneered as their blades crossed again.  Her arms trembled but she held strong.  "She died without honor."</p><p>"Bitch!"  Darth Fayal swung her saber overhead, leaving her midsection open.  Valda ducked low, sliding across the sandy floor, her left lightsaber cutting into the other Sith Lord's flesh.  Darth Fayal screamed, falling back.  She pressed her hand to the deep wound across her stomach.  </p><p>Valda's legs trembled beneath her but she stood tall.  Darth Fayal roared in anger and threw out her arms.  Force lightening arced across the canyon in an explosion of power.  Valda brought up her lightsabers as the power slammed into her.  Her feet slid back in the sand and she groaned.  Darth Fayal pressed harder the power increasing.  The wind howled in Valda's ears, her blades humming as the sparks flew.  She closed her eyes, sucking in breath after breath.</p><p>The world slowed around her and she sensed the Darkside flowing through them both.  She felt Darth Fayal tiring, her power growing weaker.  At last the lightening stopped.</p><p>Valda's eyes flew open and she swept through the air with her hands and threw her power at Darth Fayal.  Black Force energy exploded across the canyon, a wave of deadly force that sent the Sith Lord flying.  She slammed into the cliff face behind her with a thud.  The rock split and Darth Fayal struck the ground with bone jarring force.  </p><p>Valda slowly rose, panting.  She felt the Darkside now, a living extension flowing through her.  Power surged through her, her anger rising in a chaotic tide.  Across the clearing, Darth Fayal painfully climbed to her feet.  Valda spun her lightsabers, beginning to advance.  </p><p>The Twi'lek saw her approach and her fear was tangible across the clearing.  Valda inhaled it like an intoxicating drug.  Darth summoned the last of her power and used the Force to push Valda away.  The wave barely made her slide back a few feet but she seized the the short opportunity and spun around, breaking into a sprint.  </p><p>Valda gritted her teeth and flung her left lightsaber through the air, arcing for the retreating Twi'lek's form.  Darth Fayal sensed the attack and spun around, blocking the blow, sending Valda's lightsaber flinging back at her. </p><p>But Valda had been ready.  A dark wave of Force energy slammed into Darth Fayal, sending her sprawling.  Valda leapt, summoning both her lightsabers as she went and landed beside the Twi'lek who didn't even have time to scream before her head was separated from her body.  </p><p>The same as her sister's.</p><p>  Valda stared down at Darth Fayal's unseeing eyes, panting.  She felt the Darkside stirring within her, overjoyed at the power and rage that fed it.  She closed her eyes and sucked in a shaky breath.  The Sith Lords reached her a moment later, promising to dispose of the body and inform the Sith King.  Valda merrily nodded.   </p><p>Through the stirring sand she glimpsed the glint of Din's amour in the sunlight.  They stood staring at each other for a long moment, Sith Lord and Mandalorian, separated by the great chasm in the sand.  </p><p>Then Valda turned on her heel and left the arena, not once looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din paced the floor of sitting room, hands clasped behind his back.  </p><p>It had been hours since the duel between Valda and Darth Fayal and Valda still had not returned to her rooms.  Dusk had fallen and with it the temperatures, moving from the scalding afternoon heat to comfortable warmth.  He crossed the floor again, ready to storm out the door and begin searching on his own when the hiss of air made him stop.</p><p>Valda stood in the door way, eyes blank.  Her skin was still smudged with dirt and blood from earlier.  Din took a step forward, unsure of what to say as she entered the room.  She wore her outer robes again.  </p><p>"Valda?  Where... are you okay?"</p><p>His voice seemed to snap her out of it and she blinked.  "I'm fine.  Just going to shower."  Her voice was dead.  Empty.  He tried to reach through the bond but... there was nothing there but a black void.  </p><p>Valda moved silently past him and into her quarters.  She disappeared around the corner, leaving him alone in the room.  He heard the water begin to run.  Din resumed his pacing.  She was anything but fine.  And where had she been all these hours?</p><p>Time moved slowly, first thirty minutes, then an hour and then and hour and fifteen minutes.  The water was still running.  Din's worry grew into fear and he stood outside the door to her bathing chambers.  Finally, he knocked.  "Valda?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>His fear increased as he yet again tried and failed to sense her through the bond.  It was empty.  Completely closed off.  "Valda?  Valda, I'm coming in."</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He tried the door and it hissed open, unlocked.  The steam was thick inside, so much so he could barely see.  Through the tempered glass he could faintly see her form inside the rinse station, curled on the ground.  </p><p>"Valda?"  He asked softly, over the noise of the water.  There was no answer but she rose to her feet, slowly, as if in pain.  The water stopped.  She opened the glass door, not caring if he saw her or not.  Din glanced down at the ground as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body.  </p><p>"Will you please say something?"  Din begged as she walked past him.  </p><p>Water gleamed on the tattoos that ran down her arms, across her shoulders and down her back.  He had never seen anything like it in his life.  They were visible on her lower legs too.</p><p>She swiped a hand across the foggy mirror.  "What do you want me to say?" Her voice was hoarse.  </p><p>"Just... just tell me you're okay."</p><p>"I'm fine."  </p><p>"Why can't I feel you?"  Din took a step forward. </p><p>Valda bowed her head, raven hair dripping water down her back.  Her fingers gripped the edge of the sink.  "Because," she said finally, "I didn't want you to feel this."  </p><p>"Feel what?  I've felt your pain before, Valda."  Din watched her back expand and contract as she sucked in a deep breath and shook her head.  </p><p>"Not this," she whispered, the words barely audible.  </p><p>"Valda..." Din crossed the floor to her.</p><p>She turned to face him.  "I killed them."  Her voice cracked.  "He... he sent me to kill them all.  Said it was my right."  </p><p>"Kill who?"  Din searched her face.  "The Sith King sent you to kill who?"</p><p>She  closed her eyes.  "Their entire bloodline.  Everyone in the household."  </p><p>Realization dawned on him.  "The two Twi'leks?  They were sisters... he sent you to kill the rest of the bloodline?"</p><p>A shallow nod.  "They both challenged my place... they both were defeated.  He..." she choked out the words.  "He deemed them unworthy of a place in the Sith hierarchy.  So he sent me kill everyone., oh gods."  She pressed a hand to her side, fingers gripping the edge of the sink.</p><p>Din saw blood seep through the fabric.  "You're hurt, Valda."</p><p>She shook her head.  "No, I'm fine- it's just a cut."</p><p>The spot was spreading.  Din reached out to steady her as she swayed on her feet.  "That's more than a cut."</p><p>She eased out a breath.  "Let me... get dressed first.  Then you can look at it."</p><p>"Alright," Din backed out of the steaming room, turning his back.  He heard the towel sliding to the ground and her sharp hiss of pain.  Fabric rustled and then her heard her footsteps coming out of the bathroom.  He spun around.</p><p>She had on tight black pants and a sleeveless top, the tattoos on her arms matching the black of her clothes.  She gripped the edge of the door, knees buckling.</p><p>"Shit," Din moved forward, catching her as she sank to the floor.  He carefully rolled up her shirt.  A lengthy cut split her right side, blood welling from the wound.  Bruises climbed along her rib cage.  </p><p>"How-how bad?"  She gasped out the words.</p><p>Din shook his head.  "Save your energy.  Do you have any medial supplies?"</p><p>She nodded.  "In there, right cabinet."   She pointed to the storage units stacked along the way.  Din rose and opened the cabinet door.  He rifled through, selecting what he needed.  He kneeled beside her.  "I can stop the bleeding and disinfect it but then you should go to the med-bay here.  They'll be able to fix it better-"</p><p>"No," she gripped his wrist with surprising strength.  "No," she panted.  "Do it here."</p><p>"Valda-"</p><p>She shook her head.  "I'm not going there.  Do it here."</p><p>"I'll have to close the wound-"</p><p>"There's a cauterizer in there too."  She jerked her chin at the cabinet.  "Use that."</p><p>Din started.  "I can't- you'll feel everything."</p><p>"Do it."  </p><p>Din stared at her and then relented.  "Okay.  Okay, I'll do it.  Let me clean it."   </p><p>Valda let go of his wrist and held her shirt up for him.  He applied the anit-bacti patch to the wound.   While it cleaned the wound he located the cauterizer and brought it back to where Valda was on the floor.  "Are you sure?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Din tore a piece of fabric from the canopy above the bed.  "Here."</p><p>Valda took it and placed it in her mouth, biting down on it.</p><p>Din turned on the cauterizer.  "Ready?"</p><p>Valda nodded and closed her eyes.  Din swallowed against the sick feeling in his stomach and started at the edge of the wound.  Valda's body arched, fingers finding his other arm and gripping hard against the Beskar.  A muffled scream escaped her mouth. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Din whispered and kept going.  As he reached the end of the wound her grip slackened at last, her screams dying out.  Din turned the cauterizer off as Valda plunged into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda woke in her own bed. </p><p>She laid on her back for a few minutes, staring upwards in the faint light of the torches flickering from the balcony and in the sitting room.  She took inventory of her body, side was slightly sore and stinging.  She could feel the bruises with each inhale.  She pressed her fingers lightly against the wound, feeling the sealed skin.  She gripped the sheets and slowly sat up.  </p><p>Valda's vision blurred at the edges.  She glimpsed Din rising from a couch in the sitting room, his Beskar faintly glowing in the moonlight.  He ascended the few steps into the bedroom and was instantly by her side.  "How do you feel?"  His voice was low.</p><p>"I'm fine."  She pushed her fingers into her temples, massing the skin.</p><p>"That's also what you said before nearly bleeding out.  Are you sure?"</p><p>"Fine." Her tone came out sharper than expected and she winced.  "Sorry.  I'm fine, Din."  </p><p>But she most certainly was not fine.  Bits of their conversation floated back to her.  She looked down at her hands as if expecting to still see the blood coating them.  Screams echoed in her mind, begging for mercy, for aid.  The breath was snatched from her chest.  Murderer. </p><p>"Breathe, breathe."  Fabric rustled as Din knelt on the ground in front of her.  He placed a gentle hand on her knee.  "Breathe, Valda."</p><p>It was an effort, remaining in the moment, keeping out the horrific screams in her mind and closing the bond from Din.  But he couldn't feel this.  Couldn't see this- not what she had done.  What she was capable of.</p><p>"Let go," Din whispered, like he could read her thoughts.  "You have to let go, Valda."  He squeezed her leg.  "You can't bury this- let me help you."</p><p>Valda's hands trembled.  "No."  She shook her head.  "This is my burden to bear.  I did this." </p><p>"No, Valda, you don't have to carry this weight alone.  You had no choice."</p><p>"I had a choice- I could have said no- I could have-"</p><p>"Look at me- he would have killed you, Valda.  You had no choice but to obey."</p><p>Valda stared at her faint reflection in his helmet.  "I guess we're both slaves to our own creeds, aren't we?"  She whispered hoarsely.  "In our own way."</p><p>Din was quiet for a few heartbeats.  And then, with trembling hands, he reached for hers, gripping them in his own.  Warmth travel through her body as Din slowly placed her hands on the edges of his helmet, wrapping her fingers around the edges. </p><p>Valda's eyes widened.  "Din-I- you can't-"</p><p>"Please," he whispered, his voice raw.  "For the people I care about... the people I love, I am willing to make sacrifices."</p><p>Valda's heart thundered in her chest.  "I'll see your face," she managed finally.  "You'll break your creed."</p><p>His hands tightened around hers.  "I'm willing.  I want you to see me.  I want you to know you don't have to go through this alone.  I'm here."</p><p>Valda's vision blurred with tears but she swallowed and nodded her head slowly.  She wasn't sure either of them were breathing as she gently lifted the Din's helmet from his head.  For the first time she looked into his eyes.  A tear slipped down Valda's cheek.  </p><p>Din reached out with a shaking hand to brush it from her face.  "Wow, that bad, huh?"  He gave her a shaky smile but his voice trembled.</p><p>Despite herself, a cracked laugh escaped Valda.  "No- no."  She trailed off, taking in his face, the faint shadow of stubble around his chin and messy hair.  "I always figured your eyes were brown," she said finally.</p><p>Din threaded his fingers through hers, the light catching in the lines of his face, the tanned skin cast in an orangish glow.  He let out a low chuckle, the sound different without the voice modulator of his helmet.  His eyes met hers and a faint sense of warmth jolted through her.  "I'm with you, Valda.  This isn't your burden to bear alone.  Let me in- let me help you." </p><p>She searched his face.  "I don't want you to feel this.  I don't want you to see this."  </p><p>"Valda, you cannot bury this.  This burden you carry, the guilt you try to hide- it's killing you.  It will kill you."  He swept his thumb across the back of her hand.  "Let me help.  Show me."  </p><p>She took in a deep breath, the tears rising in her eyes again.  "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice cracking and then she let Din inside her mind.  He saw her receive the orders to kill Darth Talon and Fayal's household.  He saw her storm the gates to their estate, alone and cloaked only in her black robes.  He saw the guards die as she choked the life from them.  He saw the servants welcome her into the household, only to watch terror grow in their eyes as her twin lightsabers were the last things they saw.  </p><p>He saw the blood that stained the walls and floor as she used her the ancient executioner knife as instructed by Darth Krayt.  He heard the screams of pain, of horror and fear that echoed off the walls.  He felt her anguish, her regret, her guilt and above it all the rage that filled her.</p><p>Valda pulled back from Din, chest heaving.  She covered her hand with her mouth, a silent scream of an emotion she couldn't identify.  "I killed them all- I-I" Her voice broke.  "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods-"</p><p>Din leaned forward.  "Hey, hey- easy, Valda, easy."  He wrapped his hands around her wrists.</p><p>Her shoulders bowed inward, head dipping down.  "They're all dead, every last one."  She squeezed her eyes shut.  </p><p>Din pressed his forehead gently against hers.  "You had no choice, Valda.  You were given no choice."</p><p>"There's always a choice."  She told him against, voice hoarse.  "I made the wrong one." </p><p>Din pulled her against him then, feeling her body against his.  And he said nothing else, just held her.  Valda closed her eyes and she leaned against him, inhaling the smell of him, his armor.  </p><p>"You're going to be okay," he whispered finally.  "You'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din slowly removed his Beskar, piece by piece and left it neatly by his bed side. </p><p>His hands shook slightly and he clenched them together, swearing quietly.  It felt strange without his helmet and at the same time... perfectly right.  Like removing it for Valda had aligned the stars.  </p><p>Din sensed her outside, standing on the balcony.  She stared out into the inky darkness of the night.  He approached her silently but she still must have felt his approached, turning to face him.   She scanned down his body before resting her eyes on his bare face.  "So different without your armor."  </p><p>He came to stand beside her, tilting his face upwards to the sky.  A slight breeze blew across his bare face.  "It can feel... like a prison sometimes.  Knowing another person can never see me."  The stars blinked above him and he gazed into space.  "Not being able to feel the wind on my skin... smell the fresh air."  His fingers brushed against hers on the railing, skin warming.  "The feeling... of another person."</p><p>Valda's amber eyes were like liquid gold in the moonlight as Din reached out and traced the lines of her tattoos up her bare arms, to where the thin band encircled her neck.  He heard her breath catch and he let his hands drift down to her wrists, her hands and then slowly around her waist.  </p><p>His heart thundered in his chest and he tried and failed to fight every instinct in him that was screaming at him to do more, touch her, hold her-</p><p>Valda leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his.  Din's knees nearly buckled, his hand  coming up to cup her face.  The taste of her threatened to undo him, sending every nerve in his body standing on edge.  Her slender fingers threaded through the hair at the back of his neck, and the feel of her exploded through him, a raging fire and gentle caress of darkness at once. The smell of her alone was intoxicating, smoke and jasmine and chaos.  It was like a drug, one Din couldn't get enough of.  </p><p>Valda pulled back, gasping for breath.  Din tightened his grip on her waist, their faces inches apart.  She tugged on his wrist, guiding him back inside the bedroom.  They stepped over the threshold, kicking off their shoes as they went.  Din let his fingers glide through her hair, holding her face.  "You control this," he told her.  "You say stop, and I'll stop."</p><p>Valda's shoulders rose and fell in heavy breaths and she nodded.  Din pressed his mouth to hers again and sparks shot through him, warming his body.  Her fingers gripped the bottom of his shirt before slipping beneath, feeling the skin beneath.  A low groan escaped him and he broke away from her mouth, kissing the  soft skin beneath her ear, down her neck and along her jaw.  </p><p>She arched against him as he moved down to the sensitive skin along her collarbone, tasting her skin, feeling the many scars marked into her skin.  Her head tilted back, shadows catching in the blackness of her hair.  Din slid his hands down to her waist, tracing the contours of her body with his hands.  He pressed her against him, feeling her thundering heart against his chest, the ragged breaths spilling from her mouth.  Her fingers dug into his skin and he groaned, the feeling sending pleasure sparking through him.  </p><p>Din withdrew, slowly pulled her shirt up and above her head.  He tossed it away in the darkness and drank in the sight of her standing topless before him.  "These," he said kissing across her tattoos, "are beautiful."  His hand slipped between her breasts tongue tracing over her skin.  "You are beautiful," he told her, guiding her back onto the bed.  She fell back onto the soft fabric of the sheets, moonlight filtering across her body.  He moved over her, hands exploring every inch of skin exposed to him.  Her fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt and he lifted it up and over his head.  It landed beside hers.  </p><p>Din kissed up and down her stomach and breasts until Valda was writhing beneath him, gasping for breath.  He reached for the waist band of her pants and slid them down and off her legs.  She propped herself up on her elbows, gripping his torso with her knees and flipping her beneath him.  The buckle on his belt undid itself and was flung to the side.  Valda yanked down on his pants with surprising force, a sly grin crossing her face.  </p><p>He glimpsed the dark sheen of her hair before she lowered her mouth onto him.  A noise of surprise escaped him before turning into a low groan.  He knotted his fingers through her hair, a whisper of her name coming from his lips.  All thoughts eddied from his head and he had to clench his jaw hard to keep quiet.  His bucked his hips until he couldn't take it anymore.  Valda raised her head to him and he gripped her beneath the chin, pulling her forward.  </p><p>She kissed him, tongue sweeping in and he moaned into her mouth.  The taste of her was exquisite.  He ran his hands down her sides, careful of the wound against her ribs and tugged at the thin fabric of her underwear.  She started to get up but he tore the cloth in half, tossing it to the side.  Valda gripped his shoulders and settled her hips against his, rocking slowly.  A low gasp escaped her, finger nails digging into his skin.  Every nerve in Din's body strained at the noise she made.  </p><p>He gripped the soft skin of her thighs as she ground against him, slowly and controlled.  She tipped her head back, moaning again and Din couldn't take it anymore.  He sat up, wrapping an arm around her body and flipping her beneath him.  He drove his hips into her and her back arched off the bed, tattoos gleaming in the light.  </p><p>Valda wrapped her legs around his torso and his fingers threaded through hers, pressed against the bed sheets and they moved in unison.  Every touch set Din's skin on fire, his nerves jolted with electricity.  Valda gasped beneath him and Din bent down, capturing her mouth with his as she moaned, panting in release.  He gripped her tightly, driving his hips forward one last time before letting go, gasping for breath.  </p><p>They stayed like that for a long moment, gripped in each others arms, panting.  Finally, Din pulled away, looking at Valda beneath him.  Sweat glistened on her brow and she eased into a sitting position with a slight wince.  </p><p>Instantly he sat forward and brushed a tentative hand against her injured side.  "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No."  She shook her head, voice quiet.  "No, not at all."  She found his hand in the sheets and he threaded her fingers through his, placing a soft kiss on them.  She rose slowly and disappeared into the darkness of her bathing chambers briefly.  Din sat on the edge of her bed, feeling the ghost of her touch.  </p><p>She reappeared silently and slipped into the bed.  "Stay."  Her voice echoed into the dark.  "Please."</p><p>"Of course," Din slid between the sheets.  Valda settled her head on his shoulder and he slowly drew his arms around her, trying to calm the thundering of his heart.  He sensed her drifting to sleep, her breath slowing.  Din tightened his grip on her.</p><p>"I'll never leave you.  Ever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda woke to sunlight filtering over her bed and a gentle breeze drifting through the room. </p><p>Din was asleep beside her, one arm draped across her still naked body.  The light caught in the brown tones of his hair, turning a few strands gold.  The shadow of stubble across his face was slightly darker, matching the deep, rich tone of his eyes.  </p><p>Valda closed her eyes.  He'd been so careful, so gentle- and not just because of her wound but because of her past.  Because he knew what she'd been made to do before.  He had let everything be her choice and that simple act meant the galaxy to her.  </p><p>She hadn't told him that according to all the research she'd been able to dig up, the bond between the two of them should have faded by now or at least lessened a bit.  But instead it was still as strong as the day she had healed him.  Valda wasn't sure what that meant but until it became … she kept the information to herself.  She didn't like to think about a time when she wouldn't be able to feel Din in that sense.  </p><p>She gently removed Din's arm from her body and eased from the bed.  Pulling a robe around her, she padded into the bathing chamber.  In the mirror she inspected the sealed wound and slight bruising.  It was healing well.  She took a deep breath, dressing in her Sith robes  and mentally readying herself for what the day would hold.  How Darth Krayt would expect her to be.  If he found out about Din... about this- whatever it was- between them, he would kill him.  </p><p>A knock at the door, jolted Valda from her thoughts.  She stepped back through the bedroom, where Din had sat up, his hand reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.  She shook her head at him, motioning to be quiet and answered the door.</p><p>A King's Guard stood on the other side.  He dipped his head, speaking in a monotone voice.  "The Sith King summons the Chaosbringer and the Mandalorian."  </p><p>Valda murmured her thanks and closed the door.  In the bedroom, Din had tugged on his pants but was still standing shirtless in the morning light.  "Who was it?"</p><p>She lifted her chin.  "My master summons us.  Best not to keep him waiting."  </p><p>Din gave a barely perceptible eye roll and the action brought a small smile to Valda's face.  She wasn't used to seeing his facial reactions and it made her wonder how he really reacted to things beneath the cover of that helmet.  </p><p>"Will there be breakfast included?"  He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.</p><p>"You can't eat it anyways."  She jerked her head to the couches.  "There's food in the sitting room."</p><p>Din gathered his shoes in one hand and descended the stairs into the main room, swiping a piece of food from the tray as he walked past.  He disappeared into his own quarters.  Valda returned to her bathing chambers, draping her outer robes over her tunic.  She gripped the silver band she always wore across her brow and traced the ancient Sith symbols engraved across it with a finger.  A single splotch of blood was dried across the shiny surface.  </p><p>She shoved it under the water, watching as the stain flaked away.  Then she set it across her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  The amber toned eyes that would forever mark her as Sith.  </p><p>The Chaosbringer.  </p><p>Valda pulled her hood up and lifted her chin.  Din was waiting in the sitting room, Beskar armor once again covering his body.  His weapons were strapped to his sides and his rifle across his back.  Valda didn't comment, just opening the door and stalking into the hallway.  </p><p>Darth Krayt was waiting for them in the throne room, reviewing reports on the New Order no doubt.  He set down the data pad as he saw them enter the room.  "Leave us," he waved a hand to the advisors.  </p><p>They bowed and back out of the room.  Valda came to a stop a few feet in front of the throne and knelt down on one knee.  "Master."  She sensed the faint disgust from Din behind her through the bond.  </p><p>"Apprentice.  Mandalorian."  </p><p>Din dipped his head to the King but that was all.  Valda rose to her feet and the Sith King steepled his fingers.  "I heard you did well yesterday.  The message was received loud and clear.  I doubt any others will challenge the Chaosbringer now." </p><p>She clamped down on every feeling that rose in her and focused only on the anger that she allowed to simmer in her stomach.  "Yes, Master."</p><p>He leaned back in his throne.  "It is good to see the Sith line cleansed of weak beings.  We must be an absolutely indestructible front."  His gaze burned through her.  "We must be able to trust one another completely and also know when the time is right, to cut bonds."  Chills slithered down Valda's spine as she nodded her head in agreement.  </p><p>Darth Krayt's focus moved from her to Din.  "Mandalorian.  I have spent much time in deliberation with my Dark Council and advisors."  He rose from his throne and descended from the dais.  "It has been decided in the best interest for both our people to extend an official invitation of an alliance between Moraband and Mandalore." </p><p>Valda held her breath and she felt Din's hesitation behind her.  Take it, she begged him silently.  It will save your life for now. </p><p>Din folded his arms.  "Any hidden meanings I should be aware of?"</p><p>The Sith King let out a chuckle.  "I assure you, Sith are rather upfront when dealing with things."  He withdrew a holocron and a document appeared.  "The details are listed.  You need only agree and sign." </p><p>Din was silent for a few moments, no doubt skimming through the document.  "This," he said, finally, pointing to a line.  "I can't agree to this.  I cannot speak for those who come after me."</p><p>Valda followed his finger to line he pointed at, stating that all rulers who came after him would be bound to honor the alliance with Moraband.  </p><p>Darth Krayt leveled his gaze at Din.  "You are the first true ruler of Mandalore in decades.  This will ensure that after your rule, Mandalore will continue to have an ally.  It ensures your future."  </p><p>Valda sensed Din debating this.  It made sense but it would also tie Mandalore to Moraband forever.  No escape from that alliance.  Finally, he let out a sigh.  "For the future of Mandalore," he repeated.  </p><p>"Always," Darth Krayt responded with a smile that made Valda's blood freeze in her veins.  </p><p>Din shook his head but leaned forward and signed the document.  His signature glowed and the imprinted on the holocron.  Permanently.  </p><p>Darth Kraty closed the holocron.  "Thank you."  He turned his back as he retreated to his throne.  "Arrest the Mandalorian."  </p><p>"What?"  Valda took a step forward as the King's Guard materialized from the shadows.  Din backed away, drawing his blaster.  His shots passed harmlessly through the King's Guard and they reached him, pinning his arms behind his back.</p><p>Valda spun to Darth Krayt.  "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>Her master settled back in his throne.  "This one is too inexperienced, too doubting of us.  We will kill him and replace him with another that fully trusts and is willing to obey us.  The documents he just signed ensures all his successors will honor the alliance."  </p><p>The world threatened to slide out from beneath Valda's feet.  Her heart pounded in her ears.</p><p>"No other Mandalorian will ever do that," Din growled though his helmet, yanking against the King's Guard.</p><p>Darth Krayt chuckled.  "How simple minded you are.  All we must do is take your Beskar, replace you with one of our own and place the Dark Saber in his hand."  He waved his hand.  "The rest will sort itself out.  But our power will grow with an army of Mandalorians and Sith- the New Order will fall."  </p><p>Valda took another step forward.  "You can't-"</p><p>"I can't what, apprentice?"  His voice cracked through the room and she swallowed.  Even the King's Guard had gone still. </p><p>Valda bowed her head.  "Nothing, Master.  Forgive me."</p><p>"That's what I thought."  He leaned back again and waved a hand.  "Take him away.  His execution will be tomorrow." </p><p>"I will kill you," Din snarled.  The doors slammed shut behind him.  </p><p>Darth Krayt turned his gaze on Valda.  "And you."  His orange eye glowed.  "You will execute him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din spent his night in a cell below the surface of Moraband.</p><p>Over and over in his head he replayed the image of Valda kneeling before the King, doing nothing to stop his arrest.  He heard the devotion in her voice, the utter dedication.  It sent chills through him.  </p><p>He had thought her had found an ally in her, a friend... something even more.  The phantom feeling of her skin pressed against his, the sense of her presence, her voice as she said his name- Din shook his head.  Had she played him?</p><p>He tried again and again to reach out with the bond but each time he slammed into a wall of some sort.  Impossible to get through.  </p><p>She wouldn't have lied to him... would she?  No, he knew Valda.  Everything she had told him, had let him feel- that had been real.</p><p>It had to be.  </p><p>The hours slowly crept by and Din relieved every moment of their time together, from the second he'd taken him from the Trandoshan to last night, how they'd spent it tangled in each other's arms.  She wouldn't betray him.  He'd broken his creed for her- he'd wanted to.  </p><p>Din sat stoically in the corner of the cell, never moving a muscle as his mind worked in overdrive.  Dawn broke in watery grey light that gave way to the gold of the morning sun.</p><p>The King's Guard came for him, pulling him to his feet. He vaguely wondered if the Sith had an entire separate room dedicated to only executions.  They probably did.  They seemed like the type.</p><p>Has he was escorted through the halls, Din cursed himself then.  Cursed himself to letting Valda in, for trusting her.  Everyone had told him Sith were monsters, untrustworthy and merciless monsters.  All Valda had to do was play the role of a guilty and tear-struck female and he practically fell to his knees for her.  His disgust for himself grew with every step he took.  </p><p>They reached the grand double doors leading to the throne room.  Din didn't even have time to take in a breath before they were opened and the room teeming with Sith roared at his arrival.  Nothing like an execution to get spirits rallied.  </p><p>He was brought forward and stood before the Sith King who wore long flowing robes of dark crimson.  Robes of blood.  Din tried and failed to not look to the right of the throne, fearing what he might see.  Valda stood there, black robes pooling around her feet like liquid shadow.  The silver band on her brow gleamed, the scar on her cheek a sharp white contrast to her bronzed skin.  He held his breath, waiting and hoping as she turned her gaze to him-</p><p>His heart stopped and he knew his suspicions were confirmed.  Her amber eyes were blank, not a single emotion present in him.  The passion he'd seen the night before, the tears that had filled them- none of that was present now.  </p><p>The Valda he had known- or thought he knew- was gone.  If she had ever even existed.  </p><p>The King held out a hand and the grand hall fell silent.  "This Mandalorian has been caught conspiring against the Sith Kingdom and has enacted a plan to assassinate me."  Several gasped in the crowed.  "And the punishment for treason is death." A murmur ran through the crowd.   </p><p>The King raised his hand again.  "As you know, this Mandalorian is the current ruler of Mandalore.  However, this treason cannot go unpunished.  The alliance between our Mandalore and Moraband will still stand with his successor.  Our future will be secured and through this we will finally, at long last, defeat the New Order!"  </p><p>This was met with thundering applause and shouts of approval.  Din looked at Valda again, holding her gaze throwing all his strength into the bond that stretched between them.  He slammed into a wall that held firm.  Her face betrayed nothing, eyes remaining cold and empty.</p><p>She was gone.   He wondered if Valda was even her name. </p><p>Din closed his eyes.  So this was how it would end.  He would never see Grogu again.  Maybe that was for the best.  With Din gone, there was no link leading back to the Jedi.  Nothing to put them at risk- unless Valda had betrayed him further and already told her master.  He didn't have time to dwell on that thought anymore as the Sith King settled back in the throne.  "Let the execution commence."   </p><p>Din was pushed to his knees, the Beskar slamming against the ground.  For half a second his heart stopped as he wondered if they would remove him helmet to kill him.  Dishonor him further.  </p><p>Valda moved from her master's side, robes flowing around her like obsidian water.  The hood was pulled low over her face as she descended from the dais.  In her hand she gripped her lightsaber.</p><p>She was to be his executioner.  They would make her kill him. </p><p>Din's mouth dried up and he was grateful the Sith King could not see his face.  The bastard leaned back in his throne, smug and arrogant.  Din regretted not killing him when he had a chance.</p><p>The King's Guard shoved Din further down, so he was on his hands and knees at the foot of the throne.  Bowing to the Sith King and to death.  Valda's ignited her lightsaber, the crimson blade exploding to life.  He knew she would strike at the back of his neck, the gap between his helmet and armor.  </p><p>"The Mandalorian is a warrior, not unlike the Sith," her voice could have frozen over Moraband itself.  Empty and chilling.  "So we will honor his creed by allowing his armor to remain on until death."  </p><p>Din felt a small twinge of relief at this though he had no idea why.  Death loomed in the very, very near future.</p><p>The lightsaber hummed through the air as he sensed Valda pull the blade up, holding it above his head.  </p><p>Din closed his eyes one last time.  The hair on the back of his neck rose, his fingers clenching in anticipation.  </p><p>The lightsaber hummed, heat searing from the blade.  Din held his breath.  Valda swung her arms, pivoting at the last second and letting go of the blade.  </p><p>It flew through the air, the shot true and straight, directly for the Sith King.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lightsaber froze, midair, centimeters from the Sith King's throat. </p><p>The hall was dead silent, every single Sith not daring to move or breath or blink.  Valda straightened, panting.  Her eyes burned with rage.  </p><p>Din glanced up from the ground and quickly rose to his feet.  He had little understanding aside from the fact that Valda had just challenged the King and probably sealed both of their fates.  </p><p>Darth Krayt rose slowly from his throne.  The lightsaber deactivated and dropped from the ground.  "I knew the time would come."  His voice chilled Valda's bones.  "But not so soon."</p><p>Valda's shoulders heaved.  "I will not kill him."</p><p>Darth Krayt shook his head.  "You have so much power and yet you waste it.  You, stupid, foolish and ignorant girl."  He spread his hands to the hall.  "Look at what you could have had.  What we could have accomplished."  He pointed to Din.  "And it is wasted because of him!" </p><p>Valda snarled.  "I am not wasting my power."</p><p>"Your bond with him makes you weak!  Vulnerable!"    </p><p>"No," Valda answered.  "It makes me strong."  Her eyes glowed.  "And that is why you fear it.  Because you will never understand it."</p><p>Darth Krayt laughed at her.  He withdrew his lightsaber from the depths of his robe.  "You are no Sith.  You never will be."</p><p>Valda dropped her outer robes to the floor.  Her fallen lightsaber flew to her waiting hand and she ignited both her blades.  "I think have sat on that throne for far too long, Master." </p><p>Darth Krayt bared his teeth at his apprentice and leapt.  Their blades crossed in an explosion of heat and white light.  "You will die today, Chaosbringer.  And then I will kill your precious Mandalorian once I extract every bit of useful knowledge from his head." </p><p>Valda spun, sweeping low with her left blade and high with the other.  Darth Krayt batted the first away and flipped over the other.  He landed in a crouch, yanking the torches from the walls with the Force and flinging them at Valda.  She leapt over them and sent a wave of the Force flinging the rest back at her Master.  They disintegrated harmlessly against the shield he created.  </p><p>He stalked toward him, blade humming.  "You truly believe you can defeat me?"</p><p>Valda flipped her lightsabers in her hands.  "You've grown weak.  Comfortable in your luxury."</p><p>Darth Krayt's eye glowed in rage.  "Let's see what you've truly learned, my apprentice."  Force energy exploded from him in crackling waves.  Valda threw up a black shield, her knees nearly buckling from the effort.  Darth Krayt leapt at her and she parried the blow with her blades.  </p><p>Across the throne room they fought, Sith scrambling out of the way as master and apprentice battled.  Lightening cracked the air, objects flew and blades crashed against one another over and over again.  Flashes of light exploded and the air hummed with power.  Valda gritted her teeth against the strength of Darth Krayt's blows.  His strength was easily double hers.</p><p>"Are you worried about his fate, my apprentice?"  Darth Karyt slammed his lightsaber against Valda's.  "You should be."  He smiled cruelly.  "And the fate of that child he thinks he can protect."  </p><p>Valda froze.  "How did you-"</p><p>Her master struck, so fast she didn't have time to react.  A wave of the Force slammed into her, sending her sliding back and Darth Krayt rushed at her, a flurry of blows so fast she barely had time to parry.  His saber brushed her shoulder and she hissed in pain, the flesh burning.  He swept a kick at her midsection and she spun, bringing her lightsabers down at once.  </p><p>Darth Krayt anticipated her attack, ducking low and thrusting his blade through her stomach.  </p><p>"Valda!" </p><p>It was Din's voice.  The pain shot through her all at once, agony searing her bones.  She gasped, dropping to her knees.  She pressed a hand against her wound.  </p><p>Darth Krayt rose to his full height, panting.  A burn wound had sliced the leg of his pants and he looked at it with distaste.  He gripped Valda by her hair, dragging her head back.  "Look at what you've done."  His jaw clenched.  "Wasted power.  Wasted opportunities.  Look!"  He shoved her so she was facing Din, physically restrained by the Kings Guard and on his knees.  "He will watch you die and then I will torture him.  No Jedi will be safe when I am through.  Including that child."</p><p>"No," Din growled, struggling against the guards.  "You will not touch him-"</p><p>Darth Krayt laughed.  "I can do whatever I want, Mandalorian.  I am King!"  </p><p>Lightening exploded from his finger tips, shocking Valda's body.  She cried out, muscles spasming as the electricity jolted through her.  </p><p>Din was screaming- roaring something in the background but Valda couldn't hear.  The onslaught of electricity stopped and she fell forward gasping.  Her lightsabers lay discarded by her hands.  </p><p>"You are weak.  Just as weak as when I found you on Nar Shaddaa."  Darth Krayt shook his head.  "Think of how disappointed your father would be."  </p><p>Valda's blood froze and the ringing in her ears faded.  "What?"</p><p>Darth Krayt paced around her.  "Your father.  You didn't really think you were simply born with such a powerful affinity to the Darkside, did you?"  He laughed. </p><p>Valda grasped her stomach and shoved herself into a kneeling position.  "You- you knew my father?"  She shook her head.  "But I went looking-" she coughed. "I went to Dromund Kass, there was nothing there- no records-."</p><p>Darth Krayt turned his gaze to his apprentice.  "Because I made sure there were none."  </p><p>Valda blinked and the roaring in her head returned.  "Why?"  She whispered.  </p><p>He gave her a smile that made every hair on her body stand on end.  "Because your father was Darth Bane.  And I killed him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din watched as Valda stayed utterly frozen on the floor.</p><p>Her master towered over her, power oozing from him.  "After I killed him, I ended the Rule of Two."  He spread his hands.  "And look what we have accomplished."</p><p>Valda was clutching her stomach, on her knees before him.  "Darth Bane was my father?"</p><p>"One of the greatest Dark Lords in our history.  But his time had come to an end.  However, I sensed his power, his great might in you.  And who better to be my apprentice than Bane's daughter?"  </p><p>Valda's shoulders shook, with rage or the effort to breath, Din wasn't sure.  "I will kill you."  She hissed. </p><p>Darth Krayt laughed.  "Look at you.  You can barely stand because you chose to sacrifice your life for a pathetic man.  This is where it ends, apprentice.  The last of Darth Bane's line."  </p><p>Valda tilted her head back, dark hair spilling across her shoulders.  "You are wrong."  Her voice was hoarse.  "I am stronger than I have ever been."  She closed her eyes and power exploded from her body.  </p><p>Din was thrown backwards, slamming into the wall behind him.  He rolled over, watching as Valda climbed to her feet.  Her master climbed to his feet, blood streaming from his nose.  He wiped it away and ignited his blade.  </p><p>Valda stalked forward, another blow of power exploding from her body.  Her master threw up his hands but still slid backward along the ground. </p><p>"You killed my father," she snarled at him.  "That throne is mine."  </p><p>Her master struggled to remain upright as the power slammed into him, over and over again.  His feet shifted across the floor, slowly moving backwards as she advanced.  </p><p>"I am Darth Bane's daughter."  She breathed, hands thrown forward.  The black wave of Force Energy that surged from it was so strong it slammed Darth Krayt into the wall, cracking the foundations.  "You have no idea of the power I hold."  Her master was flatted against the durasteel paneling.  The lightsaber tumbled from his hand, hitting the ground with a thud.  Valda's eyes glowed, her entire form glowed with a strange, crackling energy.  </p><p>And for the first time, Din saw fear cross the Sith King's face.  "Darth Bane," he whispered.  </p><p>Din could have sworn a for a second he glimpsed a man behind standing behind Valda, face obscured in shadows and a hood identical to Valda's.  Then he was gone and it was just Valda, hair swirling around her with power and energy.  She let out a roar, black lightening arcing from her body and slamming into the Sith King.  </p><p>He bellowed in pain and Valda's lightsabers flew from the ground and into her palms.  She leapt through the air, her master on the ground, crumpled in pain.  She landed before him, the ground cracking beneath her feet.  "Pathetic," she hissed at his fallen form.</p><p>He looked up at her, skin smoking from the lightening.  "Your power will consume you," he croaked.  </p><p>Valda spun her sabers in her hands.  "I don't care."  Then she plunged them into his heart.  </p><p>The Sith King let out a bellow of rage and hate.  His body shuddered and then fell still.  A wind stirred through the throne room and slowly, his skin flaked away, dissolving into ash until nothing remained but the blood colored robes.  </p><p>Din climbed to his feet as Valda slowly turned to face the destroyed throne room, the Sith who stood still as death.  Her lightsabers were still gripped in either hand, the wound on her stomach looking worse with each second.  Her hood had slipped from her head and those amber eyes glowed with power.  </p><p>A Sith stepped forward, breaking the silent.  She dropped to her knees.  "Daughter of Darth Bane.  Queen of the Sith."  She knelt before Valda.  </p><p>One by one, the Sith in the room dropped to their knees.  The Kings Guard let go of Din to kneel before their new queen.  Din and Valda were the only ones left standing.  </p><p>Valda lifted her chin, blood streaking from a cut on her forehead.  Her eyes connected with Din's across the room.  </p><p>Then she slowly limped across the room and painfully ascended the stairs to the dais.  She turned, tucking her lightsabers within her robes.</p><p>Then Valda sat on the throne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. PART THREE: QUEEN OF THE SITH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART THREE: QUEEN OF THE SITH</p><p>"I am the Dark Lord who will restore the Sith to glory. <br/>They call me Bane."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark mist swirled around Valda's feet. </p><p>She opened her eyes.  She was kneeling on the damp ground in the middle of a forest.  There were no stars, no sun, no moon.  Only the thick fog that floated across the air in front of her.  The trees seemed to be made of nothing and everything all at once.  She slowly climbed to her feet and turned in a circle.</p><p>"Darth Kchoas."  </p><p>Valda spun toward the voice but it had come from nowhere and everywhere.  A figure, a man, emerged from the shadows, his form shimmering with power.  Transparent but not.  </p><p>Valda knelt on the spongy ground.  "I have come to complete the ritual."  </p><p>"Rise, Darth Kchoas.  There is someone who has waited a long time for this day."</p><p>Valda climbed to her feet.  A figure, a man, emerged from the shadows, his form shimmering with power. Transparent but not.  His features were hard to distinguish but Valda glimpsed bronzed skin, similar to her own.  His black robes floated around him on a phantom wind.  "Valda."  </p><p>Her breath caught as she understood.  </p><p>Darth Bane's smile was faint, his amber eyes glowing.  "Queen of the Sith.  My daughter.  You have great power.  You have achieved what I was unable to."   </p><p>Valda forced herself to breath.  "I don't... I didn't mean... I was just protecting Din."  </p><p>"Darth Krayt believed that passion to be weak but look at what it has lead you to achieve."  Darth Bane paced slowly to the left.  "The Sith are great warriors because we utilize all emotions through the Force.  We are not like the Jedi who refuse to feel anything.  Anger, pain, rage, hate- these are powerful and destructive, yes."  He lifted his chin.  "But so is passion.  Love.  Trust."</p><p>"But the Sith believe the Darkside only correlates to the dark emotions."  </p><p>"And that was what I was trying to change.  What I hoped to teach my apprentices in hopes of restoring the Sith to glory.  The Darkside feeds off all strong emotions.  More so rage and hate, yes, but the others are there too.  Find the balance, Valda.  This will make you a great queen.  This will bring back the true power of the Sith.  What the ancient masters taught us long ago."  </p><p>"But how... how do I make them understand?"</p><p>Darth Bane chuckled, the sound echoing in the forest.  "You must teach them.  My power flows through you, one of the most powerful Sith to walk this galaxy.  And the King of Mandalore... together you two will create a legacy that will change everything."</p><p>Valda blinked.  "Din?  What-"</p><p>"My time has come to an end, Valda.  Remember what I told you.  Find the balance.  Bring the Sith to glory again."  And then his figure dissolved into the mist.  </p><p>Valda was left alone in the dark forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din paced the floor outside the tomb.</p><p>"How much longer?"  He asked impatiently. </p><p>The Sith lord who waited there sighed.  "As long as the ritual takes for the Queen to complete.  There is no set time limit."</p><p>Din resisted the urge to growl at her but then the tomb let out a rumble.  The Sith lord rose from the ground where she had been kneeling and bowed as Valda emerged from the chamber.  It had been days since her duel with her master and she still moved stiffly from the wound on her stomach.  But the rest of her had seemed to heal as much as was physically possible.  </p><p>"My Queen, have you completed the ritual?"</p><p>"Yes," Valda stepped into the stony cavern.  "Thank you."  </p><p>"Of course.  You may need to rest while the side effects wear off.  I will tell the Dark Council."</p><p>Valda nodded and the Sith Lord bowed again before leaving.  Din turned to her.  "What happened?"</p><p>Valda began to walk.  "In order to ascend the throne you must appear before the former Dark Lords of the Sith.  They determine if you are worthy."</p><p>"Has anyone ever been determined unworthy?"</p><p>Valda snorted.  "No.  Sith standards are a bit... loose for becoming rulers."  </p><p>"I would say so."</p><p>Valda fell quiet.  "I saw my father- Darth Bane.  He was the one who appeared to me."  </p><p>Din gave a slow nod.  He hadn't understood the entire situation surrounding Valda's father so he in the last few days he had taken it upon himself to access the Sith archives and search Darth Bane's history.  Then he understood.</p><p>Her father had been one of the most powerful and prolific Dark Lords in Sith history.  He was nearly entirely responsible for the fall of the Jedi Order and ensuring the Sith survived the coming years.  Without him, there would be no Sith kingdom left standing.  And to think Valda was the daughter of someone whose power was so great he was able to bring the Jedi to their knees... it makes Din's stomach knot a bit.</p><p>"What did he say to you?"  Din kept pace with her.</p><p>She shook her head.  "A lot of things."  Her eyes had the distant look that had been consistent the past few days.  Din took her hand in his.  "Well whatever it is, I'm sure you're capable of handling it."  </p><p>"Together."  She said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We're capable of handling it.  Together."  Her eyes seemed to see through his helmet.  </p><p>He gave a nod.  "Together."  </p><p>"I have a favor to ask of  Mandalore."  She squeezed his hand.  </p><p>Din made a show of looking around.  "We're all here.  Go ahead."</p><p>She chuckled but then her smile faded.  "Nar Shaddaa... will I have the Mandalorian's support to bring down the Hutt Cartel?  Free the slaves?"</p><p>Din took in the empty tomb and then slowly removed his helmet, staring into Valda's brilliant eyes with his own.  He gripped her hand tightly, bringing it to his mouth.  "You have Mandalore's full support, Your Majesty."</p><p>A faint grin crossed her face.  "Then let's take down an empire."</p><p>"You mean after you defeat the New Order Sith and restore the Ancient Sith to glory, right?"  Din raised his eyebrows.  "Last I checked those were also at the top of your to-do list."</p><p>Valda rolled her eyes.  "Alright, take down two empires and bring the Sith Kingdom back to power.  How difficult can it be?"</p><p>Din shrugged.  "I estimate maybe two-three days of work?  Not much." </p><p>She shook her head at him, clamping her lips together to avoid laughing.  Din wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her close. </p><p> "I don't care how long it takes, Valda.  As long as I'm with you."</p><p>They walked to the edge of the tomb, pausing as Din placed the helmet back on his head.  The guards at the entrance bowed to Valda as they passed through.  The brilliant Moraband sun nearly blinded the both of them as they emerged from the darkness.  Valda's bronzed skin glowed, the dark tattoos devouring the lights.  She clasped her hands behind her as they started up the stairs to the academy.  "I will have to take on an apprentice.  Someone who will assume the throne if I..." she didn't finished the sentence.  </p><p>Din didn't like to think about that but he knew she was right.  Valda fell silent as they walked and he sensed something on her mind.  "What is it?"</p><p>She sighed.  "I never... I want to apologize for that night before your... execution."  She studied the ground.  "In the throne room... I did nothing to stop it."</p><p>"It's okay, Valda.  If you had tried to then, he would have killed you."  </p><p>Valda shook her head, voice lowering.  "I shouldn't be on the throne.  I wasn't powerful enough to stop him.  I only killed him because... Darth Bane... his power-"</p><p>Din placed a hand on her arm.  "Valda, stop.  That power was your power, alright?  It may have come from Darth Bane but you wielded it.  You chose how to use it.  That was you."</p><p>She closed her eyes briefly.  "It was so much," she whispered.  "There was so much of it."  Her eyes flickered in the light.  "I can still feel it now.  Slumbering inside me.  I had no idea... no idea what I was capable of but, Din-" She gripped his hand.  "All I knew was that I couldn't kill you- I couldn't bear to live without you.  And that fear and anger..." she took in a breath.  </p><p>"Valda, I'm here.  I'm not going anywhere."  He swept her hair back from her face with a gentle hand.  "We will get through this together." </p><p>She rested her cheek against his gloved palm.  "I know."  Then she frowned.  "Remind me to send someone to your quarters for your things to be moved."</p><p>Din cocked his head to the side.  "Why?"</p><p>Valda froze.  "I assumed you would want to move to mine-" she tripped over the words.  "Unless you want to stay in the quarters you're in now."</p><p>Din let out a low chuckle.  "Are you blushing?"</p><p>"No."  Valda  folded her arms.  "You can stay where you like- I just thought-"</p><p>Din let his laughter grow.  "So the Queen of the Sith does blush."</p><p>Valda shook her head at him.  "Are you done?"</p><p>They resumed walking.  "I will move to your new rooms, if you would like me to."  Din told her.  "Although you do tend to kick in your sleep." </p><p>Valda hissed something at him and Din tripped, managing to catch himself before falling on the carpeted floor.  He looked behind him but nothing was there.  "Did you just trip me?"</p><p>Valda tossed him a smirk over his shoulder and kept walking.</p><p>Din shook his head.  "You're going to regret that, your Majesty."</p><p>"Oh really," she said.</p><p>"Yes really."  He caught up with her.  "Tonight.  When this whole academy knows exactly what I'm doing to you." </p><p>Valda snapped her eyes to him.  "If I recall, Din, it you who is the loud one."</p><p>"We'll see," he said.</p><p>"I guess we will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valda stared at the old woman before her.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>The ancient Sith lord nodded, her tanned skin wrinkled and flecked with scars.  Her hair was white as the surface of Hoth.  "I am absolutely certain, your Majesty.  Would you like me to send for him?"</p><p>Valda blinked.  "No, no- that's alright.  Thank you.  You may go."</p><p>The old woman bowed and left the chamber.  Valda fell back on the plush cushions of one of the many couches in the royal quarters.  She massaged her temples with her hands.  The tether inside her chest tugged and she sensed Din.  He could feel her worry and anxiety.  A few moments later he came through the door.  </p><p>He removed his helmet setting it on one of the tables.  "Valda?  What's wrong?"</p><p>She shook her head.  "Nothing.  How did the meeting go?"</p><p>Din narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe her.  He put his hands on his hips.  "Three of the Hutt's largest freighters were destroyed in the assault.  Minimal casualties."</p><p>Valda closed her eyes, letting the relief flow through her.  "That's good news."</p><p>"Yes, we're getting closer."  The cushions dipped down beside her and Din took a seat.  He reached for her hand.  "Tell me what's wrong."  </p><p>Valda chewed on her lip.  "Do you remember when I underwent the ritual before ascending the throne?"</p><p>Din frowned.  "In the tombs, yes."</p><p>"And I saw my father?"</p><p>Din nodded.</p><p>Valda sighed.  "He said something to me then that never made sense but now... now it does."</p><p>Din swept a thumb across the back of her hand.  "What is it?"</p><p>She turned her brilliant gaze toward him, staring deep into the depths of his rich-toned eyes.  "He told me that... we would change the fate of the galaxy.  That we would have one of the greatest legacies in history- the Queen of the Sith and the King of Mandalore." </p><p>Din searched her face.  "Okay... but what does that mean?  I don't-"</p><p>"Din, I'm pregnant."</p><p>He broke off midsentence, mouth hanging open.  "I'm... I'm going to be a father?"  He whispered finally.</p><p>Valda nodded slowly.  "This-"  She never finished her sentence as Din leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers.</p><p>"Holy shit," he whispered, breaking away.  "Holy shit."</p><p>Valda blinked and then a smile cracked across her face.  "We might possibly be the worst example of parents for any child."</p><p>Din grinned.  "A child of a Sith and a Mandalorian.  At least he or she will know how to beat the shit out of anyone."  He pulled her into a hug.</p><p>Valda buried her face into the crook of his neck.  "True."</p><p>He laughed, shaking his head.  When he looked at her again his eyes were shining in the light.  "I love you, Valda Aslyran."</p><p>Valda gave him a gentle smile, wiping away the single tear that ran down his face.  </p><p>"And I love you, Din Dajrin."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>